La route 66, chronique 1 : Tout a un commencement
by Sophia Hopes
Summary: "Tes choix destineront ceux que tu aimes à la mort. Tous sans exception." Et si Lily savait depuis toujours qu'elle allait mourir ? Et si elle savait que c'était à cause de son propre enfant ? Le choix, le simple choix de sa destiné qui va la pousser dans les méandres du désespoir.
1. Prologue

**Résumé**** :** Lily. Lily Evans, la belle et inaccessible Lily. Dans cette fic nous allons suivre sa vie en quelques étapes. Mais ne vous attendez pas à un Happy End, il n'y en a pas et ça elle le sait. Elle le sait depuis toujours et une révélation va lui faire comprendre qu'en effet rien n'est du au hasard.

**Disclamer** : Harry Potter de J. , tout lui appartient, son monde et son univers est une source d'inspiration inépuisable, merci à elle

**Blabla sur la fic** : Voici le début d'un long travail. En effet, cette fic n'est autre qu'une chronique, la première d'un long boulot qui est déjà bien avancé. En effet j'ai décidé de débuter un projet fastidieux afin de montrer une autre vision des personnages, une autre histoire prenant pied directement dans le travail de Rowling (chronologie, évènement clé...). La seule chose que je vais changer réellement est la fin du tome 7 que je vais remanier à ma façon.

Je reviens à cette chronique qui parle donc de Lily Evans, comment elle en est arrivée à se sacrifier, pourquoi son amour a-t-il protégé de cette façon Harry, pourquoi a-t-elle aimé James Potter... Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

**Rating** : T, Acceptable pour les plus de 13 ans. Violence modérée, injures sans grossièreté, scènes de sexe suggérées.

**Temps de parution** : Cette fic est courte et il me reste seulement deux chapitres à écrire, et un est presque achevé et ne va pas tarder à partir en correction. Donc je vais tenter de publier toutes les semaines ou tous les quinze jours suivant ma disponibilité.

**Petit merci** : Tout d'abord je dois remercier ma correctrice, ma béta, qui est devenue une vraie amie à travers mes fictions. Ce n'est autre que Mary, ma petite souris. Je me dois aussi de citer ma meilleure amie, Marine, qui m'écoute parler pendant des heures de mes idées, de mes fics, qui les lit et m'en donne son avis. Merci à vous deux et à tout ceux qui m'ont suivi de près ou de loin dans ce projet.

**Note diverse** : je vous évite un long monologue sur moi, mes aspirations, ma vie... Vous vous en foutez complètement et moi aussi. Je veux juste signaler que je publie enfin ce travail qui me tient très à coeur, donc merci de ne rien copier, de ne rien vous approprier sans mon autorisation. Je suis ouverte à toutes critiques, remarques, n'hésitez pas à me balancer mes quatre vérités si elles sont justifiées, je suis ouverte à la critique pour m'améliorer et non pour me descendre.

•

•

Et je vous souhaite une _bonne lecture_ !

•

**Prologue**

**•**

**oOoooOoooOoooOo**

**En Automne 1977**

**oOoooOoooOoooOo**

**•**

Autour de moi une nuée de fleurs sauvages, magiques et brillant d'une vie éphémère voltigent dans une danse éclatante. Je souris et aspire l'air frais qui brûle doucement mes poumons. La joie me traverse d'un flash puissant tandis que mon regard plonge entre le feuillage bruni des arbres. L'automne arrive, ma saison de prédilection, celle de la mort et du commencement. Je l'aime comme je la crains, un peu comme la vie elle-même.

Ma robe pourpre frappe l'air autour de moi, le vent s'y agrippe dans une étrange étreinte et dans une supplication, je lui demande de continuer car il me rappelle mon existence. Ma main se resserre sur ma baguette avant de la laisser s'écrouler sur le sol dans un bruit mat. J'ai pris ma décision, une décision irréfléchie et stupide qui me condamne à un destin tragique. Je le sais et pourtant je reste sereine.

Un jour ma sœur m'a demandé pourquoi la vie ne l'avait-elle pas choisie elle ? Pourquoi la magie ne la parcourait-elle pas ? Pourquoi notre héritage commun l'avait-il oubliée ? Je n'avais pas pu lui répondre... Mais là, dans cette prairie enchanteresse, je connais la réponse.

Pourquoi moi et pas elle ? Car je suis stupide et inconsciente, d'un égoïsme incroyable, d'une pensée machiavélique, trop pure en apparence mais à l'esprit torturé. Là je renie ma famille, mon passé, mon enfance pour cette magie alors que ma sœur ne l'aurait jamais fait. Je l'admire et je me déteste.

Je ferme mes yeux, arrêtant ce flot de pensées néfastes qui me font souffrir et désespérer. Je les enterre dans cette crevasse lentement érigée dans mon esprit afin de les oublier, afin de me concentrer sur cet avenir. Le mien et le sien.

Je me retourne délicatement, tournoyant sur moi-même, faisant voler les feuilles mortes autour de moi. Le vent semble se calmer, le soleil disparaître derrière des nuages et je me retrouve en face de lui. Il me fixe de ce regard noisette qui brille de malice et de joie. Ses cheveux en bataille voltigent doucement autour de son visage masculin et rugueux. Sa robe est un peu ouverte, me laissant apercevoir sa poitrine recouverte d'un duvet noir, délicat et hypnotisant. Et sa bouche s'étire dans un long sourire. Une fossette se creuse dans sa joue droite et là je sais que je ne regretterai jamais mon choix. Celui de le suivre dans la mort, de l'aimer.

- Lily ?

Il me parle doucement, de cette voix grave qui me fait frissonner délicatement, d'une tendresse inestimable. Il ne doit pas comprendre. Mais je ne sais que répondre. Je viens de nous faire transplaner ici alors que je n'ai pas encore le permis et ce devant un tas d'élèves et de professeurs. À notre retour la sanction sera grande mais je m'en contrefiche car mon choix est fait et j'en suis heureuse.

- Lily ?

Il me repose la question, un de ses sourcils se soulevant dans une interrogation amusante. Et j'éclate d'un rire joyeux et lumineux. Une larme se forme au coin de mon œil que j'essuie machinalement. Il continue de me regarder avec ébahissement.

- James ?

J'aime m'amuser de lui, et il déteste cela. Alors il fait une moue charmante me tirant un sourire. Je m'approche doucement de lui, si doucement qu'il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux tel un enfant surpris. Il est adorable. Tellement beau et charismatique, m'attirant inexorablement, avec lui je me comporte comme une abeille autour d'une fleur, et ce depuis notre première rencontre. Depuis toujours mon cœur s'emballe en sa présence, ma peau devient moite, ma bouche s'assèche. Mais mon orgueil, ma fierté a attendu qu'il me respecte et me considère pour me laisser enfin lui dire ce que je pense vraiment de lui. De nous.

Je m'approche un peu plus, ma petite taille m'oblige à me mettre sur la pointe des pieds. J'aperçois ses yeux s'écarquiller tandis que sa gorge émet un gargouillement inintelligible. Et je l'embrasse. D'un baiser tendre et rapide, vif et léger, sans m'éterniser car je veux que cet instant ne soit qu'une promesse. La promesse d'un avenir commun.

Je m'éloigne de lui, mon corps effleurant toujours le sien avec sournoiserie. Ma voix s'élève dans un murmure et je dis ces mots qui m'animent depuis toujours et qui scellent enfin mon choix et ma destinée. Au bout la mort m'attend.

- Je t'aime James.

Il me sourit, le regard perdu et hagard, brillant et puissant. Et quand il dépose à son tour ses lèvres sur les miennes, quand je sens sa langue caresser ma peau avec douceur et quand contre ma bouche il me murmure les même mots, il ne fait que renforcer ce pacte. Ce pacte avec la mort elle-même, cette faucheuse qui nous poursuivra et nous éliminera dans un massacre funeste. Telle est notre destinée, celle que je nous ai choisie.

**•**

**oOoooOoooOoooOo**

**•**

_Ces mots murmurés sont la sincérité d'un amour étrange, incompris... Un amour qui va changer le monde. Et ça. Elle le sait. Cette fille aux cheveux roux qui embrasse cet homme qu'elle condamne et qui pourtant comprend son choix. Celui de la destruction, de l'égoïsme et de l'amour._


	2. Chapitre 1

**Résumé **: Lily. Lily Evans, la belle et inaccessible Lily. Dans cette fic nous allons suivre sa vie en quelques étapes. Mais ne vous attendez pas à un Happy End, il n'y en a pas et ça elle le sait. Elle le sait depuis toujours et une révélation va lui faire comprendre qu'en effet rien n'est du au hasard.

**Disclamer **: Harry Potter de J. , tout lui appartient, son monde et son univers est une source d'inspiration inépuisable, merci à elle

**Blabla** sur la fic : Voici le début d'un long travail. En effet, cette fic n'est autre qu'une chronique, la première d'un long boulot qui est déjà bien avancé. En effet j'ai décidé de débuter un projet fastidieux afin de montrer une autre vision des personnages, une autre histoire prenant pied directement dans le travail de Rowling (chronologie, évènement clé...). La seule chose que je vais changer réellement est la fin du tome 7 que je vais remanier à ma façon. Je reviens à cette chronique qui parle donc de Lily Evans, comment elle en est arrivée à se sacrifier, pourquoi son amour a-t-il protégé de cette façon Harry, pourquoi a-t-elle aimé James Potter... Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Un mot sur le chapitre : **Je reviens rapidement vers vous avec ce nouveau chapitre mais je crains de ne pas avoir le temps de publier avant un moment (quinze jours je dirais). Donc ce chapitre est bien plus long - oui oui oui - et ce sera comme ça désormais avec cette fic (hormis un chapitre en forme de drabble). On voit ici l'enfance de Lily en quelques épisodes que j'ai choisie avec minutie, plaçant dedans des anecdotes venant des livres de Rowling - j'espère que vous verrez mes clins d'oeil. On voit son arrivée à Poudlard, sa rencontre avec James et ma vision perso sur leur amour. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles ^^

**Rating **: T, Acceptable pour les plus de 13 ans. Violence modérée, injures sans grossièreté, scènes de sexe suggérées.

Temps de parution : Cette fic est courte et il me reste seulement deux chapitres à écrire, et un est presque achevé et ne va pas tarder à partir en correction. Donc je vais tenter de publier toutes les semaines ou tous les quinze jours suivant ma disponibilité.

**Petit merci** : Tout d'abord je dois remercier ma correctrice, ma béta, qui est devenue une vraie amie à travers mes fictions. Ce n'est autre que Mary, ma petite souris. Je me dois aussi de citer ma meilleure amie, Marine, qui m'écoute parler pendant des heures de mes idées, de mes fics, qui les lit et m'en donne son avis. Merci à vous deux et à tout ceux qui m'ont suivi de près ou de loin dans ce projet.

Et merci à _Sheshe13_ pour cette première review encourageante !

**Note diverse** : je vous évite un long monologue sur moi, mes aspirations, ma vie... Vous vous en foutez complètement et moi aussi. Je veux juste signaler que je publie enfin ce travail qui me tient très à coeur, donc merci de ne rien copier, de ne rien vous approprier sans mon autorisation. Je suis ouverte à toutes critiques, remarques, n'hésitez pas à me balancer mes quatre vérités si elles sont justifiées, je suis ouverte à la critique pour m'améliorer et non pour me descendre.

•

•

Et je vous souhaite une _bonne lecture_ !

•

**Chapitre 1**

**•**

**oOoooOoooOoooOo**

**Juin 1964**

**oOoooOoooOoooOo**

**•**

- Lily ! Reviens ici ! Lily !

Mais la petite fille continua de courir, de rire et de crier. Ses cheveux roux voltigeaient derrière elle avec étrangeté, mais elle poursuivait sa course folle avec une belle insouciance. Elle entendait les pas de sa mère derrière elle mais ça ne l'arrêtait pas. Elle accéléra ses foulées. Celles qui l'emmenaient vers le précipice.

Les oiseaux dans le ciel, tels des points noirs , gazouillaient une chanson éclatante de joie. Une liberté qui attirait cette enfant. Alors elle courait, juste après avoir dit avec innocence à sa mère qu'elle voulait elle aussi voler. Être libre comme ces puissants du ciel. Inaccessibles et voltigeants.

Lily rit de plus belle en voyant sa destination se préciser, le bord de la falaise qui chutait dans la mer. L'air marin était doux et puissant, d'une humidité cuisante, qui faisait coller ses vêtements à sa peau, qui rendait ses mains moites. Le vent frais lui donnait l'impression d'avoir des ailes. D'être aussi libre que les oiseaux dans le ciel.

- Lily ! Arrête-toi ! Lily !

La voix de sa mère ne parvenait pas à ses oreilles. Alors elle continua sa course contre la mort elle-même et le vide arriva à ses pieds nus.

Un saut.

Un cri.

La liberté.

Et la petite fille vola. Tomba dans le vide, et elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être comme ces oiseaux. La liberté ne serait jamais à elle.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes tandis que la mer enragée se rapprochait d'elle. Elle aurait dû écouter sa mère.

Elle ferma les yeux. Un cri mué au bord de ses petites lèvres. Et le choc.

Lily ouvrit les yeux sur un sol. Un sol couvert d'herbe et de sable. Avec douceur elle se releva et vit sa mère au loin qui se tenait au bord du vide en hurlant. Alors elle se remit à courir vers elle. Non vers la liberté mais vers cette femme terrorisée.

_Cette mère qui en la voyant poussa un sanglot, les yeux remplis de larme, et la recueillit dans ses bras grands ouverts. La serrant contre elle et lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes._

**•**

**OooooOoooOoooOo**

**Février 1966**

**oOoooOoooOoooOo**

**•**

Lily se tenait assise, un livre sur ses genoux. Son nez retroussé et ses sourcils froncés exprimaient une grande réflexion. Elle tournait les pages d'un doigt fin et léger, tandis que sa sœur se tenait debout, derrière elle.

Cette dernière avait attaché ses cheveux blonds en une couette haute, tirant ses traits avec une certaine austérité. Elle avait sa langue posée sur le haut de ses lèvres, lui faisant faire une grimace étrange. Elle tenait d'une poigne ferme les cheveux roux de sa sœur, et de son autre main elle agrippait une paire de ciseaux.

- Lily tu bouges pas hein ?

- Naaan !

La plus jeune sœur leva les yeux au ciel, en agrippant toujours les pages de son livre avec concentration. Elle sentait les doigts de sa sœur trifouiller ses cheveux mais elle la laissa faire. Sa sœur adorait la coiffer.

Pétunia était plus grande qu'elle, et avait souvent le dernier mot. Alors Lily se laissait faire sans rien dire, évitant ainsi tout conflit avec sa sœur. Mais aujourd'hui elle aurait préféré rester dans sa chambre à tenter de déchiffrer les lignes de ce livre.

Le temps s'écoula doucement, tandis qu'elle observait les images du livre qui lui faisait face. Pétunia attachait, détachait, recoiffait ses cheveux sans s'arrêter.

Le vent dehors soufflait fort, annonçant une future tempête. La pluie commença à taper contre la fenêtre quand elle entendit un bruit étrange. Tout à coup elle se figea. Elle sentit le bruit se répercuter à ses oreilles, et tout se mit en place dans son esprit. Nan... Sa sœur venait pas de lui couper les cheveux quand même ?

- Pétunia ne me dis pas que...

- Ne bouge pas !

Elle entendit un nouveau coup de ciseau et hurla avant de se lever d'un bond. Le livre tomba dans un bruit sourd sur le sol et elle partit en courant. Elle se précipita dans la salle de bain en hurlant. Elle alluma la lumière d'une main tremblante, et la petite pièce s'éclaira.

Quand elle se retrouva face au miroir elle se figea. Une grande partie de ses cheveux avaient été coupés. Elle ne ressemblait plus à grand chose. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée trouver sa mère tandis que Pétunia tentait de l'arrêter.

- Lily ! Reste j'ai pas fini !

- Lâche-moi ! Tu as tout coupé !

Sa mère apparut sur le seuil du salon et écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit sa plus jeune fille dévaler l'escalier en larmes, les cheveux coupés dans une folie monstrueuse.

- Maman !

Lily se jeta dans les bras de sa mère en sanglots, tandis que Pétunia tentait d'expliquer qu'elle voulait juste jouer à la coiffeuse.

La jeune mère réconforta la petite rousse dans une tendre étreinte, et elle lui promit que demain ils iraient chez le coiffeur et que tout s'arrangerait.

_Le lendemain, les cheveux de Lily avaient complètement repoussé sous les regards stupéfaits de sa famille. Seul un étrange souvenir resta dans les mémoires..._

**•**

**oOoooOoooOoooOo**

**Août 1970**

**oOoooOoooOoooOo**

**•**

Un jeune garçon se tenait assis près d'une balançoire qui tanguait au rythme du vent. Ses cheveux longs tombaient sur ses épaules, des branches glissées au milieu de cette noirceur d'encre . Il portait un tee-shirt crème, taché et sale, et un petit short délavé qui laissait apparaître ses genoux rocailleux. Il avait un livre sur ses genoux et lisait d'une voix un peu trop mature pour son jeune âge.

- … le mélange formera une couleur claire et grise, une odeur parfumée embaumera l'atmosphère montrant ainsi que la potion a été correctement exécutée. Alors Lily ? Tu en penses quoi ?

La petite fille rousse était assise non loin de lui et l'écoutait avec un regard émerveillé. Elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure avec nervosité.

- C'est passionnant Severus ! Tu l'as trouvé où ce livre ? Ce sont des potions c'est ça ?

Le jeune garçon rit doucement avant de tendre le grimoire à son amie qui le prit avec avidité.

- Je l'ai pris dans la bibliothèque de ma mère. Et oui c'est bien ça, ce sont des potions. On va les étudier à Poudlard quand on y sera.

- Poudlard...

Lily se leva avant de s'asseoir sur la balançoire. Doucement ses jambes la firent s'envoler dans les airs tandis que le jeune homme la fixait avec une petite rougeur sur ses joues pâles.

- Severus regarde comme je vais haut dans le ciel ! s'écria la jeune enfant.

Le garçon laissa un rire lui échapper, un éclat doux qui illumina ses traits austères et tristes.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent quand enfin la jeune fille lâcha la corde avant de s'élever dans le ciel, comme un oiseau, les yeux à demi fermés. Le temps sembla se suspendre tandis qu'elle se mit à planer dans le ciel. Longtemps, trop longtemps pour que ce soit normal. Et elle atterrit sur le sol avec douceur tandis que Severus lui fit un sourire éclatant. Elle lui répondit par un petit rire avant de venir vers lui, de lui attraper ses mains et de le faire tourner avec elle dans une course folle.

- Sev' !

- Oui ?

Ils s'arrêtèrent de tourner, leurs mains toujours accrochées l'une à l'autre, se regardant droit dans les yeux, les joues rouges et les lèvres étirées dans une bonne humeur commune.

- On restera amis quoi qu'il arrive ?

- Je te le promets Lily.

_Et ils s'écroulèrent dans un dernier rire dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le sol. L'air de la fin de l'été les percutant dans un froid salvateur._

**•**

**oOoooOoooOoooOo**

**Juillet 1971**

**oOoooOoooOoooOo**

**•**

- Lily ! Regarde un hibou !

Une petite fille à la chevelure rousse se retourna vers la gamine qui venait de crier d'une voix aiguë en fixant du doigt la fenêtre d'une chambre commune. Des lits jumeaux se faisaient face, parfaits opposés reflétant une trop belle entente entre deux sœurs. Lily se releva, jetant dans un coin un livre épais et volumineux, cornant le coin d'une page avec rapidité.

Elle sourit en voyant en effet un immense hibou brun qui se tenait posté sur sa fenêtre. Il la fixait avec intelligence. Sa sœur s'avança un peu plus et murmura d'une voix étonnée :

- Regarde Lily ! Il a une lettre à la patte !

- Oh !

Lily se pencha un peu plus pour voir une sorte de parchemin usé finement attaché au volatile. Sans vraiment réfléchir elle ouvrit la fenêtre tandis que sa sœur poussait un cri en tentant de l'en empêcher.

Mais trop tard. L'oiseau s'engouffra dans la pièce dans un bruissement d'ailes. Il se posa sur le lit de Lily et tendit la patte vers la jeune fille. Pétunia se mit à crier avant de partir en courant.

- Maman ! Maman !

- Pétunia, tenta de retenir la petite fille avec une moue boudeuse.

De nouveau Lily prit son courage à deux mains malgré les battements de son cœur qui lui disaient de ne pas s'approcher. Elle attrapa d'une main tremblante la lettre qu'elle retira en tirant sur une ficelle écarlate. L'oiseau ne broncha pas et la laissa faire.

_Elle ramena contre son corps le parchemin tandis que les pas de sa mère se firent entendre. Et dans un dernier bruissement d'ailes le volatile s'échappa par la fenêtre tandis que sa famille pénétrait dans la pièce avec boucan._

**•**

**oOoooOoooOoooOo**

**Août 1971**

**oOoooOoooOoooOo**

**•**

- Maman ! Pourquoi je ne peux pas y aller ? cria Pétunia le visage noyé de larmes.

- Ma chérie tu sais très bien que...

Lily poussa un soupir en se retenant de partir loin d'ici, de cette maison étouffante par les cris de jalousie de sa sœur. Pourquoi la vie était-elle si cruelle ? La voilà ici, à supporter les pleurs de sa sœur, et elle les comprenait tellement qu'elle en voulait au monde entier. Depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière sa sœur se conduisait avec elle de façon détestable.

- C'est un monstre c'est ça ?

- Pétunia enfin ! Ne dis pas de...

Lily attrapa son sac et alla dehors attendre sa mère pour aller au Chemin de Traverse. Il fallait qu'elle achète ses fournitures pour Poudlard, pour la rentrée prochaine. Elle ouvrit la portière de la voiture et entra dans l'habitacle ultra chauffé par le soleil et l'été.

Elle ferma les yeux un moment et sursauta quand elle entendit la porte claquer. Sans ouvrir ses paupières elle demanda d'une voix triste :

- Maman, je suis un monstre n'est-ce pas ?

Elle sentit les larmes couler sur son visage tandis qu'une main caressait distraitement sa joue humide et qu'une voix réconfortante s'élevait.

- Nan ma chérie, tu n'es pas un monstre.

- Mais pourquoi Pétu...

La petite rousse ouvrit enfin ses yeux sur le visage triste de sa mère qui la fixait elle aussi la mine défaite, les mains sur le volant.

- Pétunia ne pense pas ce qu'elle dit. Elle aurait juste voulu venir avec toi...

- C'est pas juste. Pour... pourquoi elle ne peut pas venir ? Pourquoi elle me déteste maintenant ? Pourquoi elle n'aime pas mon meilleur ami... ?

Lily éclata en sanglots tandis que sa mère soupira et lui tendit un mouchoir avant de démarrer. La jeune fille n'osa pas regarder vers la maison de peur d'apercevoir le visage haineux de sa sœur.

_Cette sœur qui depuis sa rencontre avec Severus la détestait, et la prenait pour un monstre._

**•**

**oOoooOoooOoooOo**

**Fin Août 1971**

**oOoooOoooOoooOo**

**•**

- Sev' ! s'écria Lily.

Le jeune garçon se retourna et fit un sourire amusé à son amie qui venait vers lui en courant. Il se tenait de nouveau près de la balançoire, un livre sur ses genoux.

- Salut Lily ! Comment tu...

- J'ai lu l'histoire de Poudlard !

Severus ricana devant le regard émerveillé de son amie. Elle s'écroula à ses côtés, jetant un regard rapide à son manuel de sortilèges.

- Si tu savais comme j'ai hâte d'y être Sev'. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser là-bas !

- Moi il me tarde d'apprendre, ajouta le jeune homme.

Lily sourit et cueillit une petite fleur à ses pieds. D'un regard absent elle se mit à en arracher chaque pétale.

- Tu penses qu'on sera dans la même maison Sev' ?

- J'espère...

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, écoutant les oiseaux, le bruit des feuilles dans le vent, la route non loin d'ici.

- Gryffondor a l'air d'être une superbe maison, remarqua la jeune fille en observant le ciel.

- Nan le mieux c'est Serpentard.

Elle se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. Comme un tic elle grignota sa lèvre inférieure, réfléchissant à toute allure à ce que venait de lui dire son ami d'une voix assurée.

- Pourtant Salazar avait l'air d'être une mauvaise personne Sev'.

Il soupira de plus belle, avant de refermer d'un mouvement brusque son livre. Agacé il se releva faisant sursauter son amie.

- Tu veux dire que ma mère est une mauvaise personne ? Car elle était à Serpentard ?

Lily se releva elle aussi paniquée. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux tandis que son ami lui jetait un regard furieux.

- Nan ce n'est pas ce que...

- Laisse tomber Lily, je dois rentrer si je ne veux pas me faire disputer par mon père.

_Et il partit d'un pas énervé loin de la balançoire, loin du livre qu'il avait oublié au pied de son amie, loin de Lily et de son regard plein de remords._

**•**

**oOoooOoooOoooOo**

**1 Septembre 1971**

**oOoooOoooOoooOo**

**•**

Lily attrapa une autre tranche de jambon d'un geste incertain, sentant le regard des gens autour d'elle la dévisager. Elle se retourna vers Sev' qui parlait avec un garçon âgé et blond. Elle soupira et se replongea dans la dégustation de son assiette.

- Bonjour je m'appelle Alice.

La jeune fille se retourna pour faire face à une jeune fille qui lui tendait la main en souriant. Elle avait un visage joufflu et jovial, et ses cheveux étaient coupés courts, juste au-dessus de ses épaules, d'un marron délicat.

- Oh moi c'est Lily. Lily Evans.

Elle serra avec bonheur cette main tendue. La jeune fille espéra s'en faire une amie.

- Je t'ai vu en arrivant avec le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

- Oh Sev' ?

- Oui c'est...

Mais elle fut coupée par son autre voisin et elle se retourna vers lui, le fameux Sirius Black, qui les fixait la bouche pleine, une cuisse de poulet graisseuse à la main**.**

- Vous parlez de Servilus ? Hé James !

Il jeta devant le regard agacé de Lily sa cuisse sur la tête de James qui discutait avec un garçon au visage fatigué.

- Quoi Sirius ?

- Elles parlent de Servilus !

- Qui ?

Lily sentit la haine monter en elletandis que James écoutait son ami lui parler de Severus avec dégoût et moquerie.

- Le pauvre mec... Il ressemble vraiment...

- Vous allez la fermer oui ?

La voix de Lily venait de couper Sirius qui lui lança un regard choqué tandis que James la fixa de ses yeux noisettes avec une expressionétrange. Elle jeta sa fourchette dans son assiette et releva une mèche de ses yeux.

- Vous savez que vous parlez de mon meilleur ami là ?

- Ce Serpentard, ton meilleur ami ?

- Oui !

Elle venait de hurler ce qui fit que de nombreuses têtes se tournèrent vers eux. Elle crispa sa main sur la nappe, retenant le pouvoir qui vibrait autour d'elle.

Lily avait toujours senti sa magie lui échapper dans des moments de forte émotion. Alors elle prit une respiration et commença :

- Comment pouvez-vous juger quelqu'un sans le connaître ?

- Il est à Serpentard !

James venait de dire cette phrase avec dégoût. Elle lui jeta un regard hautain et renifla de dédain.

- Je vois que le niveau ne vole pas bien haut avec vous.

Sirius ricana tandis que James prit un ton froid pour s'adresser à la jeune fille.

- Tous les Mangemorts sont des Serpentard alors oui je déteste cette maison et les gens qui y sont attachés.

- Les Mangemorts ?

Elle n'y comprenait rien. De quoi lui parlait-il ? Sirius sembla s'étouffer avec sa cuisse de poulet, tandis que James lui jeta un regard étonné. Ce fut le garçon à côté de ce dernier qui intervint. Il avait vraiment mauvaise mine et d'étranges cicatrices s'étalaient sur son visage.

- Tu ne connais pas Voldemort ?

Les réactions de ses camarades prient Lily au dépourvu. Sirius poussa un petit cri, James prit un air soucieux et Alice fit tomber son verre sur la table.

- Nan je ne connais pas cet homme.

- C'est celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, le seigneur des ténèbres, répondit Sirius d'une voix peureuse.

Lily lui jeta un regard amusé. D'une voix neutre elle reprit la parole sous le regard stupéfait de ses nouveaux camarades.

- À voir vos têtes je suppose que cet homme n'est pas recommandable, mais moi Lily Evans je n'aurai jamais peur d'un pauvre nom de pacotille.

_James lui jeta un regard __empli d'__admiration tandis que ses camarades la prenaient pour une originale ignare._

**•**

**oOoooOoooOoooOo**

**30 Otobre 1971**

**oOoooOoooOoooOo**

**•**

Lily marchait rapidement le long des couloirs. Elle avait peur de louper le couvre-feu. Alors elle accéléra le pas, passant à toute allure devant les classes vides. Son sac lui faisait mal au dos, tirant sur sa nuque et ses épaules. Sa robe était un peu en désordre en cette fin de journée et ses traits étaient fatigués.

Et elle entendit la cloche de l'école se répercuter dans tout le château. Elle poussa un juron en se rendant compte qu'il était déjà neuf heures... Elle avait dépassé le couvre-feu, et il ne fallait pas qu'elle tombe sur le concierge, au risque de prendre une punition.

Lily entendit des pas dans son dos, et elle sursauta. Cherchant un refuge à portée elle ne trouva rien de convainquant. Alors elle se retourna vers le nouvel arrivant s'attendant à recevoir une punition. À la place elle poussa un long soupir et remonta son nez avec dédain.

- Potter...

- La belle Evans !

Il se tenait devant elle, sa silhouette appuyée avec négligence contre le mur. Comme d'habitude ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, lui donnant une drôle d'allure. Il tenait dans sa main un petit sac, et dans l'autre sa baguette. Il lui fit un sourire charmeur, faisant apparaître une petite fossette dans sa joue. Son regard noisette se plongea avec un grand amusement dans celui de Lily, avec un étrange sentiment qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer.

- Tu as décidé de ne pas respecter le règlement ? demanda le jeune homme avec moquerie.

- J'ai pas vu le temps passer dans les...

Elle se tut en remarquant qu'elle avait failli faire une boulette, s'il apprenait qu'elle passait trop de temps dans une salle des cachots avec Severus à faire des potions de troisième année elle aurait des ennuis avec sa maison. Il remonta un de ses sourcils avec une moue interrogative, mais il ne tenta pas d'en savoir plus. Non à la place il s'approcha doucement vers elle. Le regard hypnotique. Une fois son visage à quelques centimètres du sien il reprit la parole.

- Tu as vraiment un magnifique regard Evans.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut…

- On dirait deux joyaux, la coupa-t-il en relevant de nouveau un de ses sourcils.

Elle voulut lui jeter une réplique acerbe mais elle en fut incapable. Elle était noyée dans ce regard chaleureux, brillant d'ingéniosité. Son cœur s'accéléra tandis qu'il la dévisageait et son corps la brûla quand il posa sa main sur son front pour relever sa petite frange afin de mieux regarder ses yeux. Ses grands yeux émeraude que sa sœur lui enviait tant.

Son esprit s'accéléra, et elle comprit que ce sentiment qui l'envahissait n'était en rien normal. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti une telle attirance, une telle envie, un tel besoin de venir se blottir contre quelqu'un. Et puis un bruit se fit entendre.

Les yeux de James s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes et il murmura précipitamment.

- Vite courons !

Sans attendre la réponse de la jeune fille il lui attrapa sa main avant de l'emmener avec elle dans une course-poursuite endiablée. Elle sentit sa respiration devenir rapidement difficile, mais elle continua de le suivre. Leurs mains étaient moites, chaudes et accrochées désespérément l'une à l'autre.

Et puis ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la grande dame qui leur jeta un regard plein de reproches.

- C'est à cette heure-ci que...

- Le courage est mise, haleta James.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune sans jeter un regard derrière eux.

Lily lâcha la main du jeune homme pendant que tous les regards se tournaient vers eux. Le rouge lui monta aux joues tandis qu'un garçon à la chevelure ébène leur sauta dessus tel un chien fou.

- Alors James tu y es arrivé ?

Elle jeta un regard au jeune homme qui fit un sourire triomphant. Il jeta le sac à Sirius qui dans un rire l'ouvrit avant d'en vider le contenu sur le sol. Lily écarquilla les yeux devant les objets qui jonchaient le sol. Elle les reconnut tout de suite, car elle en avait acheté beaucoup.

Lily sentit la rage monter en elle. Elle se tourna vers James et lui assena une gifle magistrale. Il la fixa en écarquillant les yeux sans comprendre devant une salle devenue silencieuse.

- Comment avez-vous pu faire une chose pareille à Rogue ?

- Je... tenta de s'expliquer James.

- Il n'a rien ! Absolument rien à part ces objets que vous lui avez dérobés ! Comment...

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine à toute allure tandis que les gens l'observaient avec curiosité.

- J'avais espéré que tu sois peut-être pas si idiot que ça James Potter mais en fait tu es un pauvre crétin dépourvu de morale. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que cette bande de Serpentard.

Elle avait murmuré ces mots avec rage et conviction, fixant ces grands yeux bruns de toute la haine qu'elle ressentait.

Elle se retourna et partit loin de James, de Sirius et de tous les élèves de cette salle sans rien ajouter. Elle monta les marches du dortoir en larmes, et s'écroula sur son lit secouée de sanglots.

_Ce soir elle avait appris que le destin se jouait d'elle, et l'avait fait tomber amoureuse du plus égoïste et stupide gamin de Poudlard..._

**•**

**oOoooOoooOoooOo**

**31 Octobre 1971**

**oOoooOoooOoooOo**

**•**

- Lily regarde les citrouilles comme elles sont amusantes !

La jeune fille se retourna vers son amie et lui fit un immense sourire. Wendy Prewett avait de longs cheveux blonds, qui tombaient en cascade autour de son visage. Ses yeux brillaient d'une intelligence savoureuse, d'un brun ocre langoureux. Elle avait de fines lèvres qui s'étiraient sans cesse en un sourire amusé. Elle était toujours d'une bonne humeur contagieuse, à l'humour parfois gras, loin de son image de jeune première.

Lily leva le nez en l'air et resta muette face à ces horribles citrouilles grimaçantes. Elles formaient avec leurs bouches des chansons inquiétantes, embaumant l'air d'une certaine folie inquiétante. Les deux amies finirent par s'asseoir près d'Alice qui les attendait. Elles étaient parmi les premières à s'être installées à la table des Gryffondor.

- Alice tu as fini ton devoir sur...

- Lily ne parle pas de coooooours s'il te plaît ! l'arrêta Wendy dans un rire. Ce soir c'est la fête d'Halloween alors on s'amuse !

Lily lui répondit par un sourire, et elles changèrent de discussion. Les minutes s'écoulèrent en même temps que la salle se remplissait des élèves qui admiraient la décoration de la salle.

- Tiens mais qui voilà !

La jeune fille fit une grimace en se tournant vers Sirius qui lui jetait un regard méchant. Elle voulut l'ignorer mais son regard s'arrêta sur James qui venait de s'écrouler près de son ami. Devant elle. Il lui jeta un regard tendre et doux qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. De nouveau elle sentit une chaleur la parcourir sous ce regard. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit lui ?

Alors prenant son courage à deux mains elle se détourna des jeunes hommes pour continuer de discuter avec ses amies. Mais le monde étant contre elle, une autre silhouette tomba près de James et toussa. Elle releva son regard pour tomber sur Lupin. Il semblait en meilleure santé ces derniers temps et il lui lança un sourire amical auquel elle répondit. Il était le seul de cette bande de crétins à avoir un peu de cervelle.

- Lily, dit Lupin. Je suis heureux de t'annoncer que James a rendu les affaires à Rogue.

- Pardon ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

- Pfff c'est pour cette gourde que tu as...

Elle se tourna vers Sirius qui venait de répondre d'une voix agacée. Mais il se tut devant le regard mauvais de James qui se tourna vers Lily, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je suis désolé Evans de t'avoir froissée hier, marmonna-t-il maladroitement.

Elle étouffa un cri de stupeur. LE Potter, celui qui faisait tout et n'importe quoi dans le château, venait de l'écouter et de s'excuser. Miracle !

- Et bien James je suis impressionnée de t'entendre dire...

- Tu sais Evans il a fait ça juste pour te faire plaisir, le coupa Black la tête entre ses bras croisés.

- Et pourquoi il aurait fait une chose pareille ? demanda Wendy à sa place.

James lui jeta un regard dans lequel elle plongea. Il était brûlant d'un étrange désir, d'une étrange douceur. Elle y lisait des promesses, de l'amour et elle se noyait dedans avec délectation.

Il devint un peu rouge à la stupeur de la jeune femme et il ouvrit la bouche sans prononcer le moindre mot. Elle n'entendait plus rien autour d'elle, ni les ricanements de Sirius, ni la conversation entre Lupin et ses amies, ni Peter qui venait d'arriver en criant au scandale contre les Serpentard. Non elle ne voyait que lui. Que Potter, son regard et ses joues écarlates. Et quand il ouvrit sa bouche pour parler elle frissonna de tout son être.

- Oui j'ai fait ça pour toi Lily car tu es la fille la plus courageuse, la plus intelligente, la plus belle qui m'ait été donné de rencontrer.

Elle ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre mais aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres, alors le jeune homme continua sa tirade avec un regard brillant qui la paralysait.

- Lily Evans tu seras ma femme à la fin de Poudlard.

Là elle poussa un cri d'étonnement. Elle aperçut Sirius s'écrouler de rire et tomber de son banc, elle vit Remus se figer de stupéfaction et ses camarades se taire autour d'elle.

Son cerveau percuta ces paroles au ralenti. Mais elle avait déjà sa réponse, celle qui ne changerait pas avant des années.

- James Potter je serai tienne le jour où tu ne répareras pas tes erreurs pour moi mais en faisant réfléchir ta tête. Quand tu auras assez de maturité pour ne pas faire le pitre et blesser autrui par égoïsme.

Il la regardait droit dans les yeux, sans défaillir, sachant que ce qu'elle disait était l'entière vérité. C'était une promesse.

- Tu auras mon entière fidélité ce jour là James et pas avant.

_Les élèves reprirent leurs activités sans rien dire, sans demander de précision, sans se moquer de la rebuffade que James venait de subir. Lily, elle, plongea une dernière fois son regard émeraude dans celui de Potter, scellant d'un accord silencieux la promesse qu'elle venait de lui faire._


	3. Chapitre 2

**Résumé**** :** Lily. Lily Evans, la belle et inaccessible Lily. Dans cette fic nous allons suivre sa vie en quelques étapes. Mais ne vous attendez pas à un Happy End, il n'y en a pas et ça elle le sait. Elle le sait depuis toujours et une révélation va lui faire comprendre qu'en effet rien n'est du au hasard.

**Disclamer** : Harry Potter de J. , tout lui appartient, son monde et son univers est une source d'inspiration inépuisable, merci à elle

**Blabla sur la fic** : Voici le début d'un long travail. En effet, cette fic n'est autre qu'une chronique, la première d'un long boulot qui est déjà bien avancé. En effet j'ai décidé de débuter un projet fastidieux afin de montrer une autre vision des personnages, une autre histoire prenant pied directement dans le travail de Rowling (chronologie, évènement clé...). La seule chose que je vais changer réellement est la fin du tome 7 que je vais remanier à ma façon.

Je reviens à cette chronique qui parle donc de Lily Evans, comment elle en est arrivée à se sacrifier, pourquoi son amour a-t-il protégé de cette façon Harry, pourquoi a-t-elle aimé James Potter... Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

**Un mot sur le chapitre** : ce chapitre est très important et donne un élément clé de cette chronique mais aussi de mon projet. Donc savourez ! J'avoue n'être pas totalement satisfaite de certains moments, mais un jour, lorsque j'aurais du temps, je reprendrais ce chapitre. Evidemment je vous préviendrais si ça devait se faire.

**Rating** : T, Acceptable pour les plus de 13 ans. Violence modérée, injures sans grossièreté, scènes de sexe suggérées.

**Temps de parution** : Cette fic est courte et il me reste seulement deux chapitres à écrire, et un est presque achevé et ne va pas tarder à partir en correction. Donc je vais tenter de publier toutes les semaines ou tous les quinze jours suivant ma disponibilité.

**Petit merci** : Tout d'abord je dois remercier ma correctrice, ma béta, qui est devenue une vraie amie à travers mes fictions. Ce n'est autre que Mary, ma petite souris.

Et merci à _Sheshe13_ et _a la vie a la mort 72_ pour ces reviews encourageantes !

**Note diverse** : je vous évite un long monologue sur moi, mes aspirations, ma vie... Vous vous en foutez complètement et moi aussi. Je veux juste signaler que je publie enfin ce travail qui me tient très à coeur, donc merci de ne rien copier, de ne rien vous approprier sans mon autorisation. Je suis ouverte à toutes critiques, remarques, n'hésitez pas à me balancer mes quatre vérités si elles sont justifiées, je suis ouverte à la critique pour m'améliorer et non pour me descendre.

•

•

Et je vous souhaite une _bonne lecture_ !

•

**Chapitre 2**

**•**

**oOoooOoooOoooOo**

**Août 1977**

**oOoooOoooOoooOo**

**•**

- Dépêche-toi Lily !

Je pousse un soupir mais je finis par accélérer mes pas à la suite de Wendy. Elle semble courir à travers les couloirs de l'hôpital, me perdant presque par ma lenteur accablante. Je la rappelle mais elle ne ralentit pas. J'ai la respiration difficile et je sens que je ne pourrai pas continuer à marcher aussi vite longtemps. Je ne fais pas de Quidditch comme elle.

Ste-Mangouste est rempli de gens, la guerre fait des ravages dans le monde sorcier. Je frôle des hommes, des femmes, des enfants... Ils sont pour la plupart apeurés, blessés et effondrés. La dernière attaque de Voldemort a été un véritable carnage... Attaquer le service des naissances et régulations magiques en plein cœur de Londres, à côté du métro moldu. Une explosion seulement et le monde sorcier comme moldu est perdu et paniqué. Les Mangemorts ont fait un magnifique travail...

Mais je ne peux pas m'attarder, il ne faut pas que je perde mon amie, qui m'a emmenée ici de force pour que l'on aide son cousin, Lucien, grand guérisseur renommé. Fils de Gideon Prewett, l'un des grands sorciers actuels qui défie sans cesse Voldemort avec son frère Fabien Prewett, père de Wendy et de sa sœur Élisabeth.

Lucien a donné les bases rudimentaires des soins à sa cousine, lors des vacances scolaires qu'ils passent en famille avec les Weasley. Wendy a toujours voulu suivre les traces de Lucien et a travaillé les sorts de soin à Poudlard avec mon aide. Il a accepté notre aide pour les patients aux pathologies mineures. Toute aide est la bienvenue en ce moment, nous a-t-il dit dans la cheminée quelques heures plus tôt.

J'arrive au quatrième étage, celui des pathologies des sortilèges. Je vois mon amie disparaître dans la foule, m'empêchant de la suivre. Je pousse un juron cherchant des yeux le couloir d'Auguste le Vil où on doit retrouver Lucien. Je passe devant une flopée de portes, dans lesquelles on peut jeter un coup d'œil grâce aux vitres transparentes à hauteur de la vue. Mais je suis trop pressée pour m'y attarder, alors je continue ma course folle, la respiration haletante, une fine sueur sur le front et sous le nez.

Puis j'entends un cri, sûrement celui d'un fou, d'un dément en prise à la folie. Alors je continue ma marche sans me retourner. Mais le cri se rapproche de moi et la foule se détend, laissant passer une femme. Ma respiration se noie dans ma gorge quand mon regard se pose sur elle.

Elle est magnifique, forte et puissante, dégageant un étrange charisme, fait de folie et d'allégresse elle est habillée d'une blouse blanche, celle des malades mentaux, avec une ceinture autour de la taille d'un jaune criard. Elle possède des cheveux roux, d'un roux brillant et brûlant, bien plus puissant que les miens. Son regard est vert, délicat et une lueur folle l'anime. Elle doit avoir une quarantaine d'années mais pourtant un air enfantin anime ses traits malgré les rides autour de ses yeux et de sa bouche. Elle s'arrête tandis que l'air s'engouffre dans sa chevelure, que sa blouse voltige. Je suis hypnotisée par cette femme à la beauté parfaite, trop parfaite, qui se stoppe devant moi.

Nos regards se croisent, s'accrochent. Je ne bouge plus tandis qu'elle me fixe, son visage perdu loin d'ici. Et puis ses yeux se font durs, ils ne sont plus fous, mais froids et distants, presque cruels. Elle semble être une autre femme, d'une force étrange, d'une beauté terrible, et ses traits deviennent hautains en me jugeant. Elle me regarde, moi et personne d'autre. Je n'entends pas les gens qui s'arrêtent et la fixent d'un regard rempli de pitié, non je suis obnubilée par sa présence. Elle et son regard vert, brillant et accrochant le mien dans une bataille silencieuse. Elle accapare mes pensées et mon corps par ce seul regard brillant d'intelligence, d'un savoir inexplicable.

Et puis sa voix s'élève, froide et brûlante de vérité, d'un ton distant et égal. Je sens un frisson me parcourir tandis que les mots traversent le temps et m'atteignent avec force.

- C'est donc de toi dont je rêve depuis ma naissance. Celle à la chevelure rousse, celle au regard vert, celle qui sauvera le monde par son égoïsme.

Je ne comprends rien, je suis incapable de comprendre ces paroles trop obscures, incompréhensibles. Je vois un Médicomage arriver au loin mais ça ne semble pas arrêter la femme qui continue son monologue.

- Tes choix destineront ceux que tu aimes à la mort. Tous sans exception. Seul celui à la cicatrice pourra vivre, seulement si tu te sacrifies, que tu lui offres ta magie.

- Je ne comprends rien, je réponds d'une petite voix alors que les guérisseurs nous fixent sans agir.

- Tu devras le sauver coûte que coûte sinon la mort nous attend tous. Les magies se vengeront, les magies nous vaincront si tu n'écoutes pas ton cœur. Un cœur rempli de doute et d'égocentrisme.

Je sens les battements de mon pouls s'accélérer tandis qu'elle s'approche de moi, relève sa main et me frappe, me laissant une trace brûlante sur la joue. Je vois enfin les Médicomages venir vers elle tandis que je la fixe avec stupéfaction, et que ses cris s'élèvent à nouveau. Son regard est devenu de nouveau fou, sa bouche s'agite dans un tressautement inquiétant, des larmes inondent ses joues. Mais pourtant elle me regarde toujours, moi, la pauvre fille incapable de bouger dans ses vêtements moldus, sa baguette pendant inutilement le long de son corps.

- Il faut qu'elle nous sauve du mage noir ! Il faut qu'elle nous sauve des forces primaires ! Il faut...

Je n'entends pas la suite car les Médicomages l'ont emmenée dans une salle. Les gens me regardent avec crainte mais aussi avec une certaine pitié. Je suis incapable de réagir alors je fixe la porte où a disparu la femme. Mon regard se voile, et je sursaute quand je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je me retourne et je me retrouve face à une fille d'une bonne vingtaine d'années. Elle ressemble étrangement à cette folle hypnotique et me dévisage avec un certain décalage.

Ses cheveux roux sont coupés courts, dépassant un peu sur sa nuque, lui donnant un air enfantin, bien loin de ses cernes, de ses traits tirés par la tristesse et de ses joues creuses. Elle a un ventre rebondi, bien rond, promesse d'un enfant futur. Et pourtant elle semble le négliger, portant un haut trop serré, son maintien loin de celui d'une femme enceinte, trop fière, trop forte, et sa maigreur tellement inquiétante.

Elle me dévisage de haut en bas, et pousse un soupire de résignation. Sa main frotte ses yeux un instant pour retomber sur mon visage encore choqué par la scène qui vient de se dérouler devant moi. La fille me fait un sourire d'excuse et sa voix s'élève. Elle est calme, trop mature pour une fille de cet âge.

- Vous venez de voir ma mère.

- Oh je suis désolée, je réponds d'une voix craintive.

- Ne le soyez pas Lily, elle est folle depuis toujours, comme moi et comme nos ancêtres.

Je sursaute de nouveau, cherchant cette folie dans ce regard ennuyé mais je ne la trouve pas. Elle semble comprendre mes pensées car elle pousse un petit rire, une main sur sa poitrine.

- Je ne suis pas encore dingue, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder. Enfin j'ai une chance d'y échapper.

- Pardon ?

Je ne comprends rien et elle semble s'en apercevoir. Elle me sourit une nouvelle fois, me propose de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Oubliant un instant Wendy je m'écroule.

- Connaissez-vous les lignées maudites Lily ?

- Non mais comment savez-vous...

- Je connais votre prénom car je devais vous rencontrer.

Elle avait dit cela en regardant le mur en face d'elle, aucune émotion distinctive sur son visage. Finalement elle tourne son visage de nouveau vers moi et me fait un léger sourire, délicat, presque froid et elle commence son long monologue comme un texte appris, une tragique leçon.

- Il y a des siècles de cela, une magicienne décida de se venger de son demi-frère. Elle mit en place un plan parfait, qui se déroula sur des années, des décennies. Elle tua ses proches, elle lui fit perdre la femme qu'il aimait, mais aussi son mentor, son père, sa famille, son fils. Elle causa sa mort, prit sa place et devint la reine d'Angleterre mais aussi d'une grande partie de la France actuelle. Mais ça ne lui suffisait pas, elle voulait le monde à ses pieds. Alors elle utilisa un peu plus sa magie, défiant trop souvent la mort, l'utilisant et la domptant, devenant trop forte et elle détruisit l'équilibre des magies primaires.

Je lui jette un regard captivé tandis qu'elle récite ces mots d'une voix monocorde et glaciale.

- Cette femme s'appelait Morgane, souvent surnommée la fée Morgane, car elle a maîtrisé des forces obscures avec un tel brio qu'elle a failli réussir sa conquête. Mais elle fut trahie par le seul homme en qui elle accorda sa confiance, celui qu'elle a peut-être aimé. Il la tua comme le lui avait demandé les forces magiques et lui prit son pouvoir.

La femme porte son regard de nouveau dans le vide, semblant partir loin d'ici par son esprit. Je m'éclaircis la gorge la faisant se tourner vers moi.

- J'ai du mal à comprendre, dis-je d'une voix interrogative.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Cette femme a détruit l'équilibre et pour le rétablir il a fallu qu'on la trahisse, mais aussi qu'une malédiction se mette en place.

- Une malédiction ?

- La lignée maudite, Lily.

- Je...

Elle me coupe d'un geste, d'une main agacée, et reprend son discours.

- La magie a maudit sa lignée, ses enfants, ses descendants. Elle n'est faite que de filles, des filles rousses, belles et maudites, devenant souvent folles après des années de tristesse.

- Comment ça ? demandé-je doucement.

- La magie leur est interdite, elles ne peuvent l'utiliser, elles ne peuvent la dompter, même la plus basique utilisé par les Moldus. Mais ça ne s'arrête pas là. Elles la voient, la sentent, la comprennent et la désirent. Pire que des Cracmols car elles ne peuvent même pas être touchées par elle, ni soignées, ni blessées. Elles sont devenues inertes face à elle. Mais pourtant...

Je vois ses traits se figer, se tendre de souffrance.

- La magie a fait pire, bien pire. Elle a transmis à cette lignée un pouvoir, une malédiction. Celle de voir le passé, le futur et le présent. Ce don de médium se transmet de mère en fille, de façon plus ou moins puissante suivant les générations.

Elle se tait et me regarde de nouveau, plongeant son regard dans le mien. Je sens ma bouche s'ouvrir sans le vouloir, posant la question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis un long moment.

- Ce qu'elle a dit est donc vrai ?

Elle me sourit avec une certaine douceur, telle une vieille femme ayant trop vécu.

- Ma mère possède un don de médium d'une grande puissance, qui la détruit depuis sa tendre enfance. Parfois elle reprend le dessus et redevient forte et cohérente mais souvent la folie est présente dans son comportement. Mais une chose est certaine elle ne dit que très rarement ses visions, et quand elle le fait, ces visions ne peuvent être entendues que par la personne à qui elle les offre. Tous les témoins oublient ses paroles, et la personne qui entend sa prédiction ne peut en parler, ni la répéter.

Je la fixe, sans bouger, ma poitrine tressautant sous les assauts de mon cœur terrifié.

- Alors je vais causer la mort de mes proches...

- Tu peux changer ce destin Lily, sinon elle ne te l'aurait pas annoncé, mais tu en connais les conséquences.

- Mais pourquoi prendre ce risque ? Pourquoi...

- La magie met à l'épreuve l'humain depuis des siècles, il faut qu'il prouve qu'il mérite son pouvoir sur la terre elle-même. Et là tu ne fais pas exception Lily. Tu as le choix, sois tu affrontes ton destin, sois tu le fuis en risquant la fin d'un monde.

Je frissonne, comprenant ces paroles sans en saisir le sens profond. Mon regard perdu la fait sourire une nouvelle fois et elle répond à mes peurs d'une voix triste :

- Tu ne comprendras que le moment venu Lily.

La femme me tend un mouchoir blanc, sur lequel un prénom est brodé, d'un vert éclatant. Je le lis et dans mon esprit il sonne vrai, trop vrai.

- Et vous ? Votre enfant ?

- Elle sera maudite comme moi, me répond-elle avec tristesse. Mais je souhaite de tout mon cœur qu'un jour cette malédiction s'achève, et pour cela je lutterai contre la folie pour ma future fille.

Je lui fais un triste sourire, et serre le mouchoir contre ma cuisse. Mon regard se perd dans la foule qui défile devant moi.

- J'espère qu'elle deviendra un bel ange, je murmure d'une voix triste.

- Oh je ne me fais pas de souci pour ça, dit-elle avec une moue amusée.

- Quel est votre prénom ?

- Elga.

À ce moment je vois Wendy apparaître dans le couloir, se dirigeant vers moi avec inquiétude. Je me tourne une dernière fois vers Elga qui me fait son premier vrai sourire. Celui de l'espoir et du bonheur. D'une main tremblante je pose mes doigts sur le ventre rebondi et sens un poing rebondir contre ma peau. Je souris et Elga dépose sa propre main sur la mienne, puis je coupe tout contact en m'en éloignant pour aller vers mon amie.

_Contre mon cœur, le mouchoir blanc est toujours serré d'une poigne douloureuse. Ce tissu éclatant d'une inscription d'un beau vert. D'un seul mot qui sonne comme une promesse ou comme __une tragédie : Harry._

**•**

**oOoooOoooOoooOo**

**Septembre 1977**

**oOoooOoooOoooOo**

**•**

Je soupire avant de me relever et de jeter mon sac sur l'épaule. J'embrasse une dernière fois ma mère, et alors que je m'avance vers Pétunia celle-ci recule. Je lui fais une grimace et préfère courir dans le train avant de croiser une dernière fois son regard haineux. Elle me déteste, et désormais je lui rends la politesse.

Je rajuste mes mèches rousses et tente de trouver Alice et Wendy avant de regagner le compartiment pour les préfets-en-chefs. Je tente de me frayer un chemin parmi les élèves qui s'accumulent dans le couloir, en jouant des coudes comme je peux. Je finis par entendre un rire qui me fait soupirer mais à tous les coups je vais trouver mon bonheur en le suivant. En effet, quand je rentre dans le compartiment je tombe sur mes deux meilleures amies, entourées par un Londubat hilare avec une Alice sur ses genoux rouge tomate, et le duo d'or : James Potter et Sirius Black. Ils sont assis en face, des farces et attrapes sur les genoux, en train de rire.

Quand ils m'aperçoivent le silence se fait. Je lève les yeux au ciel en m'avançant vers eux, tandis que le silence devient pesant. Puis, comme d'habitude, James se lève, je plonge mon regard dans le sien, mon cœur s'accélérant brusquement. Il me fait un doux sourire, en prenant ma main afin d'y poser ses lèvres, doucement, faisant naître une brusque chaleur dans mon bas-ventre. Je fronce les sourcils tandis qu'il se relève pour parler. Mais je plonge une nouvelle fois dans son regard et je vois que quelque chose a changé, inévitablement. Je le vois au fond de ses prunelles brillantes de joie, une chose s'est transformée et me laisse perplexe.

Depuis toujours, je suis folle amoureuse de ce garçon, personne ne le sait, je le cache car je lui ai fait une promesse il y a des années et je l'ai tenue. Et là, tandis que je vois dans ce regard que je connais par cœur cette étrange tristesse je n'ai envie que d'une chose, me réfugier dans ses bras et lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes. Je sens le regard des autres sur nous, et j'entends les conversations reprendre tandis que James tient toujours ma main dans la sienne, mais je suis tellement perdue par ce changement d'attitude que je suis incapable de le repousser.

- Tu m'as manqué Lily ! dit-il d'une douce voix.

Je le fixe de mon regard perçant, faisant fonctionner mes méninges à toute vitesse, tentant de comprendre pourquoi il semble si triste.

- James, je murmure. Que t'est-il arrivé ?

Je sens le silence se faire de nouveau autour de nous, car c'est bien la première fois que je ne me fâche pas contre Potter, la première fois que je montre des sentiments positifs face à lui, que je montre l'amour qui me ronge depuis des années. Et quand je vois son regard se voiler de larmes je sens mon cœur se suspendre, je sens ma respiration se stopper.

Et je m'en veux. Je me déteste une nouvelle fois de ne pas être à ses côtés pour le soutenir à cause de mon amour-propre.

- Eugène Potter est décédé dans l'attentat d'août, mon père ne s'en remet pas.

- Oh merde ! je réponds d'une voix brisée. James je suis tellement...

- Je sais Lily, répond-il d'une voix perdue, le regard noyé de larmes.

Je tends ma main sur sa joue que je caresse délicatement, avec une tendresse énorme, sachant que je ne peux pas faire plus. Je comprends sa tristesse, je la ressens avec force. Eugène est le frère jumeau de son père... Il ne s'en remettra jamais, absolument jamais, un jumeau perdu c'est comme avoir perdu une partie de son âme.

James me jette un dernier regard avant de se rasseoir près de son meilleur ami qui me regarde tristement. Je sais qu'il considère les parents de James comme ses parents adoptifs, alors je sens mon cœur se serrer pour lui aussi, car je vois que son regard a changé, tout comme celui de James. Je soupire avant de m'asseoir près de Sirius qui me fait un léger sourire.

- Wendy n'est pas là ? je demande.

- Non je pensais qu'elle était avec toi, répond Alice en caressant toujours les cheveux de Londubat avec amour.

Je fronce les sourcils. Ce n'est pas le genre de mon amie, elle est toujours à l'heure, et toujours dans les pattes d'Alice ou de moi. Je sens un mauvais pressentiment me traverser et je lance un regard inquiet à James qui me regarde en mordillant sa lèvre.

Je jette un dernier coup d'œil par la fenêtre avant de me lever et de partir vers le wagon des préfets-en-chefs.

La grande salle est comme d'habitude magnifique en cette soirée de répartition. Je jette un regard sévère à des Gryffonfor trop bruyants qui se taisent rapidement. Je fixe l'entrée en espérant voir Wendy, mais que fait-elle ?

James s'est installé en face de moi, entre Peter et Sirius, Lupin étant à côté de moi, et Alice est sur ma gauche en train d'embrasser encore une fois Frank. Ils sont de vrais sans-gêne à notre grand désespoir. Je sens l'inquiétude grandir quand je vois Dumbledore commencer son discours au centre de la table des professeurs, en présentant le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. C'est une jeune femme, de petite taille à l'allure juvénile. Je suis réticente avant même le premier cours avec cette femme qui semble si peu autoritaire.

J'écoute d'une oreille distraite le discours du directeur car je fixe sans cesse la porte de la grande salle, j'ai une très mauvaise intuition Je sens qu'on me parle, sûrement James mais je suis incapable de me concentrer, la peur au ventre, les places vides de Wendy et de sa petite sœur à Poufsouffle qui me contemplent avec ironie. La répartition se passe sans que j'y fasse attention malgré le peu de nouveaux à cause de la guerre.

Le repas commence sans que je participe aux festivités, sans manger, ni boire, la boule au ventre. Et une seule question : où est Wendy ?

- Lily ?

Je me tourne vers Remus qui me fixe avec inquiétude, les traces de la pleine lune encore sur son beau visage, la fatigue brisant ses traits.

- Tu devrais manger un peu, dit-il d'une voix encourageante.

- J'ai peur, je murmure doucement. Si peur de ne plus les revoir.

- Ne dis pas de sottises. Elles ont dû avoir un empêchement.

Je sens qu'il tente de me rassurer, mais il n'est pas bête, et il connaît très bien mon amie, celle qui a découvert avec moi et les maraudeurs son secret. Alors, lui aussi il est très inquiet, trop inquiet tout comme Alice qui me lance des regards derrière la nuque de Londubat.

Et puis le dessert commence. Un bruit se répercute à travers les tables. Les portes de la salle s'ouvrent en grand. Et deux silhouettes apparaissent sur le seuil. Je tremble tandis que je reconnais le cousin de Wendy, les jambes tremblantes et le corps dégoulinant de pluie, tenant dans ses bras Élisabeth. Elle ne bouge plus, ses longs cheveux blonds tombant dans le vide. Je pousse un cri et je me précipite vers eux, poussant James qui me retient, les sanglots me traversant de toute part. Je vois Dumbledore me frôler et se diriger vers le jeune homme en pleurs. Alice s'écroule près de moi, jetant un regard affolé à la place encore libre de Wendy. Et je comprends, la détresse m'accable et je finis par m'écrouler dans les bras de James.

- Monsieur Prewett, que s'est-il passé ?

Le directeur vient de prononcer ces paroles en faisant signe à Slughorn de s'approcher. Je vois Lucien se mettre à trembler, à deux doigts de s'écrouler.

- Ils ont tué mon père, mon oncle avant de s'en prendre à nous, répond-il en sanglotant. J'ai tenté de la sauver, de les sauver. Je suis désolé... Je... Je n'ai pu rien faire...

Le directeur attrape Élisabeth avant que Lucien ne s'écroule sur le sol. Il passe sa baguette sur le corps inconscient de la jeune fille et pousse un soupir de soulagement.

- Allez chercher l'infirmière, cette jeune fille a besoin de soins rapidement. Horace, viens m'aider à soutenir ce jeune homme, nous n'avons pas le temps qu'il se remette du choc. Et pour vous tous le dîner s'achève, veuillez regagner vos dortoirs, finit-il en s'adressant aux élèves silencieux.

Je jette un regard suppliant à James qui me lâche avant de courir aux côtés du directeur et de Lucien. Il se jette devant, les larmes aux yeux.

- Prewett, où est Wendy ?

Mon cœur s'arrête quand un sanglot lui répond. Quand une voix venue d'outre-tombe s'élève et murmure des paroles annonciatrices de la mort. Un cri s'étouffe dans ma gorge et tout devient noir autour de moi. Et des paroles me reviennent tandis que le sol se rapproche de moi :

_Tes choix destineront ceux que tu aimes à la mort. Tous sans exception._

**•**

**oOoooOoooOoooOo**

**2 septembre 1977**

**oOoooOoooOoooOo**

**•**

- Miss Evans ! Miss Evans !

J'arrive enfin à ouvrir mes yeux, mes lourdes paupières. Je sens des croûtes dures qui entourent mon regard, qui me font mal. Je passe un doigt sur mes cernes et enlève ce sable désagréable.

Finalement j'aperçois l'infirmière qui me regarde avec inquiétude. Je la connais peu car elle n'est là que depuis quelques mois, après que celle qui fut son prédécesseur soit morte d'un assassinat. Elle me tend un verre rempli d'une potion que je bois sans poser de question. Je sens les forces me revenir, et ma fatigue s'envoler. Je lui souris et me lève d'un coup la faisant sursauter.

- Miss vous pouvez rester la journée...

- Je vais très bien madame ! Absolument bien !

Je lui fais un sourire ravissant et elle me laisse me lever. Je sors de l'infirmerie peu de temps après, sans un regard pour les lits recouverts de corps pourtant connus, sans penser à la veille, sans penser à la mort et à la guerre.

Mon cerveau est désormais vide de préoccupation triste et dramatique. Loin de cette folie qui m'entoure depuis la prédiction.

J'ai décidé de lutter contre mon destin coûte que coûte et pour cela l'ignorance est le meilleur moyen.

**•**

**oOoooOoooOoooOo**

**10 septembre 1977**

**oOoooOoooOoooOo**

**•**

Mes livres me pèsent et pourtant j'accélère mes pas, sans regarder mes camarades qui me frôlent, qui me jettent des regards inquiets, non je continue.

**•**

**OooooOoooOoooOo**

**11 septembre 1977**

**oOoooOoooOoooOo**

**•**

Je note frénétiquement les mots que prononcent Slughorn, sans lever mon nez de mon parchemin. Je sens pourtant les regards de James et d'Alice qui m'entourent, mais je les ignore comme je le fais depuis des jours. J'ignore le monde, la vie qui m'entoure et je continue ma routine sans réfléchir. Je suis devenu une brebis, une belle brebis stupide.

**•**

**oOoooOoooOoooOo**

**15 septembre 1977**

**oOoooOoooOoooOo**

**•**

Je lève mon regard vers la flopée de hiboux qui entre dans la pièce. Ma chouette se pose devant moi et je la fixe. Douloureusement j'ouvre ma lettre sans trembler tandis que j'entends une fille hurler dans la salle. Je me tourne vers elle tandis que je la vois s'effondrer sur le sol, soutenue par une amie.

J'entends les murmures des élèves venir à moi et j'apprends que son père, Auror, est décédé hier lors d'une nouvelle attaque. Et je ne ressens rien, absolument rien alors que je vois Alice se mettre à sangloter dans les bras de Frank. James me fixe avec douleur et je lui jette un regard neutre.

Je le vois ouvrir la bouche mais je détourne la tête, loin de lui, loin de mes amis. Ces amis que j'ignore, que je snobe chaque jour.

Finalement je laisse retomber mon regard sur ma lettre et lis des nouvelles de ma famille qui me rassure. Je finis par la ranger dans mon sac, avant de me lever et de quitter la table sans avoir mangé.

**•**

**oOoooOoooOoooOo**

**18 septembre 1977**

**oOoooOoooOoooOo**

**•**

- Lily ! Lily !

Je pousse un soupir tandis que James me fait face. Il a les sourcils froncés, le regard sévère et semble particulièrement furieux. Je prends un air détaché avant de lui répondre doucement.

- Potter ?

- Pourquoi tu ignores tout le monde ? Pourquoi...

Je pousse un soupir et décide de m'éloigner avant d'entendre la suite. Je le sens toujours brailler dans mon dos, me suivant. Mais je n'écoute pas. Je m'en contrefiche.

Je finis par partir dans un autre couloir, sans me tourner vers James qui continue de me suivre. Et là je tombe sur la personne que j'aurais tant voulu ne pas croiser à ce moment-là.

Mon ancien meilleur ami me fait face, avec son grand nez, ses cheveux gras, ses cernes violacés et sa robe rapiécée. Il me fixe un instant, avec inquiétude, puis jette un regard haineux vers James. Je soupire en attendant la future engueulade entre les deux, et ça ne tarde pas.

- Tiens, le bouffon aux cheveux d'épouvantail !

- Moi au moins je ne ressemble pas à un cadavre vivant, réplique James.

Je les vois s'approcher l'un de l'autre tandis que les insultes fusent. Je les regarde faire, je regarde ces deux hommes que j'aime se jeter dessus avant de se frapper. Et moi je ne dis rien. Je suis complètement insensible à ce qui se passe. Et puis je sens mes jambes se briser, succomber sous mon poids, et je chute vers le sol. Le désespoir me prend, me traverse et m'empêche d'échapper à la douleur diffuse qui me percute.

Sans les voir je sais qu'ils ont stoppé. Ils me regardent avec désarroi et moi je sens les larmes m'envahir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fallu que je craque maintenant alors que rien, absolument rien n'aurait dû déclencher cette crise. Mais les sanglots traversent mon corps, un cri sort de mes lèvres et des bras m'entourent. Des bras masculins, des bras forts et remplis d'espoir. Mais rien ne m'arrête, je hurle, je pleure, mon visage se crispe tandis que je frappe mes poings sur le sol, que mes os se brisent me tirant un hurlement de douleur salvateur. Je ne sens que ces bras, ceux de James qui m'entourent, ceux de la personne que j'aime à en crever et que je condamne par ma vie. Et Severus qui me regarde, qui se penche à ma hauteur et murmure un sortilège sur mes mains. La douleur s'arrête tandis qu'il se relève et s'éloigne, loin de moi, mais son silence veut tout dire, son regard rempli d'une trop grande tendresse parle pour lui-même. Jamais son amour pour moi ne s'est envolé, il m'aime toujours, de cet amour qui nous liera dans la mort, je le sais, je le sens.

Je le condamne lui aussi par mon attachement. Et j'ai envie de hurler encore et encore. Pour Wendy que je ne reverrai jamais, pour Severus qui s'éloigne de moi pour me sauver, de James qui me tient dans ses bras avec amour. Alors je pleure.

Mais pourtant l'espoir me pénètre tandis que je vois mon ami se tourner vers l'homme que j'aime et lui faire un sourire rempli de confiance, sans que la haine ne s'y lise, sans que des paroles mauvaises ne parviennent à mes oreilles. Et James hausse la voix tandis que l'obscurité m'entoure.

- Je crois qu'on a assez joué Rogue. Il est temps de laisser l'ignorance rétablir notre relation.

Et tandis que je vois Severus acquiescer d'un regard neutre je sombre dans le néant.

_Ce néant qui pour moi est signe de salut et d'espoir. Un moment d'oubli inévitable._

**•**

**OooooOoooOoooOo**

**19 septembre 1977**

**oOoooOoooOoooOo**

**•**

Mon regard s'ouvre sur un visage inquiet, qui me fixe avec amour. Je suis sur un lit aux rideaux rouges et un regard marron me scrute. Je reconnais James qui tient ma main contre son cœur. J'ouvre la bouche pour parler mais il me coupe en prenant la parole.

- Je t'ai emmenée dans notre dortoir. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire alors je t'ai mise sur mon lit pour... Enfin pour que tu puisses te reposer à l'abri des regards et des questions.

Je lui fais un doux sourire tandis que les évènements de la veille me reviennent en mémoire. Je sens le rouge envahir mes joues tandis que je repense à ma crise, que je capte enfin que je me trouve dans l'intimité de l'homme que je désire depuis des années en secret. Et quand une chaleur se diffuse dans mon corps je me relève afin de regarder James dans les yeux. Cette bouche trop proche de la mienne me donne envie mais je me retiens. Il faut que je sache avant de faire quoi que ce soit de stupide et d'irréfléchi.

- James, dis-je d'une voix calme et douloureuse. Si tu savais que par ta vie tu condamnes les gens que tu aimes à la mort, que ferais-tu ?

Il me fixe, et je lis la compréhension dans son regard. Il sait, il le sent, car cette vérité est tellement palpable et évidente qu'il ne peut la renier. Alors il pousse un soupir et pose sa main sur ma joue avant de prendre la parole.

- Je pense que le choix ne m'appartiendrait pas car si ces personnes m'aiment alors... Pourquoi je les condamnerais à ne plus me voir ? À ne plus sentir ma joie et ma présence ? Car même si je les laisse en vie, la mort sera quand même présente, car sans moi je les coupe un peu d'une partie d'eux-mêmes.

Il effleure mes lèvres avec son doigt, d'un geste rempli de douceur et continue sur sa lancée, de cette voix qui me fait tellement frissonner, que j'aime tellement.

- Lily ne nous fuis plus je t'en prie. Ne me fuis plus... Sinon j'en crèverai.

- Je... D'accord. Promis James.

Je lui rends son sourire et d'une voix hésitante je pose la question qui me brûle les lèvres.

- James, que comptes-tu faire par rapport à Severus ?

Il se relève, jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et se tourne une nouvelle fois vers moi, plongeant dans mes yeux émeraude, une main ébouriffant avec négligence ses cheveux en bataille.

- Il est temps de regarder la guerre en face, de profiter de la vie et non pas de se préoccuper de guerres insignifiantes ou de rajouter des conflits dans ce monde en perdition. On a passé l'âge pour ce genre de choses, conclut-il en riant avec insouciance.

Il se tait un instant, reprenant son sérieux et un léger rouge envahit ses joues.

- Et puis surtout il a tout comme moi une chance de se battre contre Voldemort, alors j'espère qu'il se joindra à nous et qu'il ne va pas rejoindre ses rangs à cause d'une haine d'adolescents de pacotille. Il a le droit de rêver d'une liberté aujourd'hui obscurcie par le désespoir.

Ces mots me traversent et je sens une larme venir se nicher le long de mon nez tandis qu'une promesse me revient en mémoire.

_« James Potter je serai tienne le jour où tu ne répareras pas tes erreurs pour moi mais en faisant réfléchir ta tête. Quand tu auras assez de maturité pour ne pas faire le pitre et blesser autrui par égoïsme._

…

_Tu auras mon entière fidélité ce jour-là James et pas avant. »_

**•**

**oOoooOoooOoooOo**

**25 septembre 1977**

**oOoooOoooOoooOo**

**•**

Je marche dans l'herbe froide, mes pieds nus la frôlant avec délicatesse. Le vent fait voltiger mes longs cheveux détachés tandis que mon regard se perd dans le ciel étoilé et sombre. La lune, à moitié pleine, éclaire le parc de Poudlard dans une ambiance étrange. Je souris tandis que je m'étale sur le sol, mon corps presque dévêtu savourant la texture soyeuse de l'herbe verdoyante. Pour une fois je souris à mes insomnies. Elle est tellement agréable ce soir, en cette nuit fraîche mais pourtant lumineuse.

J'entends alors des bruits sur ma gauche me faisant sursauter. Mon regard se tourne vers le lac qui se trouve à quelques mètres de moi. L'eau est calme, soyeuse, et le reflet du ciel s'y dessine avec beauté et harmonie. Et alors je le vois, le cerf. Ce cerf qui me rejoint souvent lors de mes escapades. Il me fixe de son regard intelligent, et se dirige vers moi, ses sabots tapotant doucement le sol. Ses énormes bois se déploient tels une couronne que j'aime effleurer du bout de mes doigts.

Et là il s'arrête en face de mon corps avachi dans l'herbe, il baisse son corps dans une révérence et je lui tends ma main. Il y dépose ses naseaux et souffle doucement me faisant frissonner. Il est tellement beau et majestueux que je sens des larmes apparaître aux coins de mes yeux. Il sort une langue timide et laisse une trace de salive sur ma paume et je souris. Doucement il s'étend contre moi, dépose sa tête sur mes jambes et me fixe de son regard brun, malicieux.

Depuis environ un an j'ai des problèmes de sommeil, et je sors me promener dans le parc, et souvent cet animal vient me tenir compagnie, déployant une grande tendresse à mon encontre. Au début, intriguée par l'animal je n'ai pas réfléchi à son comportement trop humain. Et puis j'ai découvert le secret de Lupin, ce secret gardé par ses amis, par les maraudeurs.

Et j'ai fait la chose la plus stupide de ma vie, j'ai fouillé leurs dortoirs et j'y ai découvert une cachette dans laquelle des grimoires étaient dissimulés, parlant tous des Animagus. Il ne m'a rien fallu de plus pour comprendre.

Je me colle contre le cerf qui pousse un reniflement, et mon regard se perd une nouvelle fois dans la nuit. Mon cœur bat trop vite, et alors que ma main se perd dans le pelage ma décision perce mon cerveau une dernière fois. Stupide, irréfléchie et pourtant logique.

Alors je ris, de joie et de folie. Et il me regarde, de ses deux grands yeux marron et lumineux. Joyeux et pourtant si triste. Ce cerf. Cet Animagus. Mon amour, mon futur amour.

_Je me penche vers son oreille et lui murmure un merci délicat tandis qu'une larme coule sur mon visage. Le temps passe, et quand je déclare pardon avant de me relever et que je croise son regard une dernière fois je ne regrette rien. Je m'éloigne de James et je sais que la prochaine fois que je le verrai ce sera pour lui dire les deux mots qui bercent mon cœur._


	4. Chapitre 3

**Résumé**** :** Lily. Lily Evans, la belle et inaccessible Lily. Dans cette fic nous allons suivre sa vie en quelques étapes. Mais ne vous attendez pas à un Happy End, il n'y en a pas et ça elle le sait. Elle le sait depuis toujours et une révélation va lui faire comprendre qu'en effet rien n'est du au hasard.

**Disclamer** : Harry Potter de J. , tout lui appartient, son monde et son univers est une source d'inspiration inépuisable, merci à elle

**Blabla sur la fic** : Voici le début d'un long travail. En effet, cette fic n'est autre qu'une chronique, la première d'un long boulot qui est déjà bien avancé. En effet j'ai décidé de débuter un projet fastidieux afin de montrer une autre vision des personnages, une autre histoire prenant pied directement dans le travail de Rowling (chronologie, évènement clé...). La seule chose que je vais changer réellement est la fin du tome 7 que je vais remanier à ma façon.

Je reviens à cette chronique qui parle donc de Lily Evans, comment elle en est arrivée à se sacrifier, pourquoi son amour a-t-il protégé de cette façon Harry, pourquoi a-t-elle aimé James Potter... Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

**Un mot sur le chapitre** : Donc, je voulais faire ce chapitre afin de montrer la transition entre le prologue et la suite de l'histoire. En fait, le chapitre 1 et 2 sont avant le prologue et après ce chapitre ce sera la suite du Prologue. Tout le monde me suit ? Donc j'ai fais ce chapitre pour rappeler le prologue et je l'ai fais en forme de Drabble. Mon premier et surement dernier car je n'ai pas aimé particulièrement l'exercice. Je trouve que ça restreint trop la créativité et je ne me sens pas à l'aise quand j'en écris un. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^

**Rating** : T, Acceptable pour les plus de 13 ans. Violence modérée, injures sans grossièreté, scènes de sexe suggérées.

**Temps de parution** : Cette fic est courte et il me reste seulement deux chapitres à écrire, et un est presque achevé et ne va pas tarder à partir en correction. Donc je vais tenter de publier toutes les semaines ou tous les quinze jours suivant ma disponibilité.

**Petit merci** : Tout d'abord je dois remercier ma correctrice, ma béta, qui est devenue une vraie amie à travers mes fictions. Ce n'est autre que Mary, ma petite souris.

Et merci à _Liyly_ pour cette review encourageante !

**Note diverse** : je vous évite un long monologue sur moi, mes aspirations, ma vie... Vous vous en foutez complètement et moi aussi. Je veux juste signaler que je publie enfin ce travail qui me tient très à coeur, donc merci de ne rien copier, de ne rien vous approprier sans mon autorisation. Je suis ouverte à toutes critiques, remarques, n'hésitez pas à me balancer mes quatre vérités si elles sont justifiées, je suis ouverte à la critique pour m'améliorer et non pour me descendre.

•

•

Et je vous souhaite une _bonne lecture_ !

•

**CHAPITRE 3**

**•**

**oOoooOoooOoooOo**

**En automne 1977**

**oOoooOoooOoooOo**

**•**

La clarté de l'automne est le supplice de notre destinée.

Dans ton éclat d'ambre, je contemple les tréfonds de mon passé. Cendre éternelle au seuil de mon avenir. Oh lendemain funeste déclaré dans un espoir !

Cela est stupide, ignorant et fugace, un Roméo et Juliette de niaiserie qui pourtant me fait vivre. Tellement ironique.

Toi. Ton sourire. Tes bras. Ton humour et ton innocence. Ton passé et ton avenir lié au mien inévitablement.

_Alors à l'annonce de ces simples mots j'ai envie de pleurer et de rire, car finalement je ne suis qu'une marionnette dans les mains du destin._


	5. Chapitre 4

**Résumé**** :** Lily. Lily Evans, la belle et inaccessible Lily. Dans cette fic nous allons suivre sa vie en quelques étapes. Mais ne vous attendez pas à un Happy End, il n'y en a pas et ça elle le sait. Elle le sait depuis toujours et une révélation va lui faire comprendre qu'en effet rien n'est du au hasard.

**Disclamer** : Harry Potter de J. , tout lui appartient, son monde et son univers est une source d'inspiration inépuisable, merci à elle

**Blabla sur la fic** : Voici le début d'un long travail. En effet, cette fic n'est autre qu'une chronique, la première d'un long boulot qui est déjà bien avancé. En effet j'ai décidé de débuter un projet fastidieux afin de montrer une autre vision des personnages, une autre histoire prenant pied directement dans le travail de Rowling (chronologie, évènement clé...). La seule chose que je vais changer réellement est la fin du tome 7 que je vais remanier à ma façon.

Je reviens à cette chronique qui parle donc de Lily Evans, comment elle en est arrivée à se sacrifier, pourquoi son amour a-t-il protégé de cette façon Harry, pourquoi a-t-elle aimé James Potter... Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

**Un mot sur le chapitre : **Nouveau chapitre et j'espère avoir cette fois un peu plus de nouvelles des lecteurs car pour le dernier je n'ai eu aucunes reviews, ce qui reste dommage. Mais j'ai vu que certains me lisaient et m'avaient mis en favoris, donc merci à vous.

Autre chose, on voit deux nouveaux personnages dans ce chapitre très important pour mon projet j'espère qu'ils vont vous plaire. Mais je vous préviens tout de suite, on aura peu d'informations en plus sur eux dans cette chronique.

**Rating** : T, Acceptable pour les plus de 13 ans. Violence modérée, injures sans grossièreté, scènes de sexe suggérées.

**Temps de parution** : Cette fic est courte et il me reste seulement deux chapitres à écrire, et un est presque achevé et ne va pas tarder à partir en correction. Donc je vais tenter de publier toutes les semaines ou tous les quinze jours suivant ma disponibilité.

**Petit merci** : Tout d'abord je dois remercier ma correctrice, ma béta, qui est devenue une vraie amie à travers mes fictions. Ce n'est autre que Mary, ma petite souris. Je me dois aussi de citer ma meilleure amie, Marine, qui m'écoute parler pendant des heures de mes idées, de mes fics, qui les lit et m'en donne son avis. Merci à vous deux et à tout ceux qui m'ont suivi de près ou de loin dans ce projet.

**Note diverse** : je vous évite un long monologue sur moi, mes aspirations, ma vie... Vous vous en foutez complètement et moi aussi. Je veux juste signaler que je publie enfin ce travail qui me tient très à coeur, donc merci de ne rien copier, de ne rien vous approprier sans mon autorisation. Je suis ouverte à toutes critiques, remarques, n'hésitez pas à me balancer mes quatre vérités si elles sont justifiées, je suis ouverte à la critique pour m'améliorer et non pour me descendre.

•

•

Et je vous souhaite une _bonne lecture_ !

•

**CHAPITRE 4**

**•**

**oOoooOoooOoooOo**

**Août 1978**

**oOoooOoooOoooOo**

**•**

Je fixe devant moi le vide, la peur au ventre. À mes pieds se trouve la mort avec un précipice et derrière moi se tient un affrontement. Le choix est presque évident.

Je me tourne alors vers les Mangemorts qui sont à notre poursuite et qui s'avancent vers nous. La main d'Alice se referme sur la mienne et je ferme les yeux, tentant de trouver une solution, mais rien ne me vient. J'ai envie de hurler face à mon inutilité mais je reste muette. La peur au ventre, je suis incapable de coordonner un peu mes idées. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que cette stupide rencontre se fasse sur cette montagne, dans cette zone neutre ?

Je me tourne vers le jeune homme qui nous accompagne, une cagoule sur le visage. Je ne sais pas qui il est mais c'est un traître de Voldemort qui nous fournit de précieuses informations. C'est lui que l'on devait rencontrer ici, afin de recevoir des nouvelles du clan ennemi, de la bouche de cet inconnu. Dumbledore, en nous confiant à moi et Alice cette mission, nous avait affirmé qu'il n'y avait aucun risque. Je suis dans le regret d'avouer que pour une fois il avait tort.

J'entends les Mangemorts crier de joie et je me tourne vers eux. Au milieu se tient Tom Jedusor, magnifique et charismatique, d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Il me jette un regard mauvais et sort une longue épée de sa robe. Merde. Pourquoi n'a-t-on pas pensé à s'équiper avec de telles armes au cas où une telle chose devait arriver ? Et tandis qu'il avance vers moi, je resserre la pression que j'exerce sur la main de mon amie qui pousse un juron. Voldemort émet un étrange ricanement en fixant son traître de ses immenses yeux rougeâtres il n'est finalement pas si séduisant que ça. Je saisis ma baguette même si je sais que ça ne sert à rien ici, dans une zone neutre où la magie reste impraticable. Mais ça me rassure et j'en ressens une réelle crétinerie.

Je recule un peu plus, attirant Alice avec moi. Cette manœuvre pitoyable semble réveiller l'inertie de l'homme sur ma gauche qui finit par s'agiter brusquement et se tourne vers nous. J'ai l'impression qu'il veut que je comprenne un message mais j'en suis incapable. Alors il fait une chose à laquelle personne ne s'attend, il attrape nos bras et nous pousse dans le vide. Je hurle tandis que des bras m'entourent et me ramènent contre la falaise. La roche racle ma peau et le choc se répercute dans tout mon corps. Ma jambe cède et émet un bruit inquiétant tandis qu'un bras me tient toujours. Je serre toujours la main d'Alice dans la mienne et quand j'ouvre les yeux je reste stupéfaite. Je suis allongée dans une prairie. Saine et sauve, sans Mangemort ou Voldemort à notre poursuite, bien loin de la peur et de la crainte de mourir après avoir subi une longue et terrible torture.

Je tente de me relever mais pousse un juron quand je sens ma jambe me faire mal. Je décide donc de m'asseoir et je remarque qu'Alice est évanouie. Inquiète je pose ma main sur son pouls et pousse un soupir de soulagement en le sentant battre.

- Je n'avais pas le choix.

Je me tourne vers la voix qui vient de briser mes pensées et je tombe sur le fameux espion. Il est toujours recouvert de sa longue robe noire et se tient debout avec une certaine négligence.

Cet homme n'est pas si bête que ça finalement, il a réussi à nous sauver la vie d'une façon que même moi, une vraie tête pensante, n'avais pas imaginée un seul instant. Pourtant je suis d'une nature plutôt logique, mais je n'avais pas réfléchi ou plutôt conclu que la zone neutre se finissait bien quelque part et que le saut dans le vide avait une chance de nous faire franchir la ligne invisible de la magie et nous permettre ainsi de transplaner. Certes un transplanage forcé, avec un grand risque de désartibulation, mais d'une grande ingéniosité.

Je me relève, époussette ma robe et m'approche de lui en titubant. Il recule.

- Qui êtes-vous ? lui demandé-je, intriguée par son comportement.

- Un espion.

Cette réponse m'agace terriblement et tandis qu'il s'éloigne un peu plus je lui attrape le bras sans qu'il me voie venir sa capuche tombe me dévoilant son visage.

D'une pâleur inhumaine. Une chevelure d'un noir irréel. Son visage est fin, masculin et d'une trop grande beauté. Une barbe de quelques jours sur ses joues semble briser la magie divine de ses traits. Deux dents qui scintillent sur ses lèvres. Brillantes.

Il écarquille ses yeux avant de se jeter sur moi. Tout se passe si vite qu'entre le moment où sa capuche a dévoilé son visage et le moment où il me percute le temps s'est à peine écoulé. Mon corps heurte le sol, me tirant un grognement tandis que sa bouche se rapproche de ma gorge, que ses bras emprisonnent les miens et qu'il ricane avant de parler près de mon oreille d'une voix énervée.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, rouquine.

Mon souffle devient saccadé quand je sens sa bouche se poser sur ma gorge et un mot me vient en tête.

Vampire.

- Je suis désolée... je... Je voulais comprendre...

- Chuuut... Tu ne vas pas souffrir.

Et là je le sens.

Lui.

Son être et sa magie.

Sa puissance étrange qui écrase la mienne en un souffle.

Tout au plus profond de moi je sens un désir puissant m'envahir tandis qu'il boit mon sang. Dans mon esprit je tente de me concentrer pour trouver une solution mais je suis bien trop distraite. Sa force accable mes pensées qui refusent au final d'émettre une quelconque idée pour me sortir de cette situation. Je sens les larmes me venir aux yeux tandis que l'orgasme approche et sûrement ma mort avec son apogée. Un petit gémissement de désespoir et de luxure franchit mes lèvres et là tout s'arrête.

Il se relève et me fixe de son regard magnétique. Ses yeux sont marron, percés d'un gris brillant qui éclate la réalité en une froideur inexplicable. Ses dents sont toujours proéminentes, et du sang inonde sa bouche, son menton et sa joue. Il ricane avant de relever une mèche qui me tombe devant les yeux. Sa voix s'élève une nouvelle fois et son sourire de façade se brise dans la froideur de ses mots.

- Promets-moi de ne jamais rien répéter.

- Je..

- Promets !

Alors je le fais. Sans rechigner. Sans me rebeller comme je sais si bien le faire car je suis juste mortifiée par lui, cet homme qui se dit notre allié.

Sous son regard glacial je jure sur ma pathétique vie tandis qu'il lèche une dernière fois ma morsure avant de rire. Il se penche vers mon oreille et murmure ces mots étranges qui font surgir en moi des démons que j'avais tenté d'oublier :

- Je ne voudrais pas que celle qui doit tous nous sauver par son égoïsme meure avant d'accomplir son devoir.

Comment sait-il ? Comment connaît-il cette malédiction ? Cette malédiction qui a fait de ma vie un cauchemar malgré mon choix de rester près de James. Et tandis que j'ouvre la bouche pour lui demander, il me fait taire d'un geste.

- Tu n'es pas la seule à entretenir avec l'avenir des rapports privilégiés.

J'ai envie d'en savoir plus mais il se relève et s'éloigne, remettant sur son visage sa capuche.

- Je compte sur toi pour ne rien foirer.

- Attends...

Mais il part. Me laissant tremblante et finalement un peu rassurée. Savoir que quelqu'un m'encourage dans l'ombre à me sacrifier me permet d'accepter un peu mieux ce futur. Cet inconnu est finalement une bénédiction dans l'ombre de ma peur des autres cette peur étrange de me lier un peu plus avec les gens que j'aime. Car finalement, cette décision que j'ai prise n'est peut-être qu'égoïsme de ma part, je choisis mon amour plutôt que la vie des personnes que je chéris, mais elle est aussi un espoir pour des gens dans l'ombre. Cette décision éclaire le futur d'un monde que je ne connaîtrai jamais.

Cet espion, en quelques mots, vient de me faire voir d'une nouvelle façon mon choix. Je souris et je pose à cette homme qui me fixe une dernière fois avant de disparaître dans le néant une question qui me brûle les lèvres :

- Quel est ton nom ?

Un silence me répond. J'attends calmement et le temps s'écoule étrangement. Finalement il me jette un regard lointain, perdu dans un passé qui n'est pas le mien et murmure d'une voix claire.

- Eustache de Perceval.

_Dans une nuée de cendres il disparaît, emportant avec lui notre secret et scellant un peu plus mon choix aux tréfonds de mon âme._

**•**

**oOoooOoooOoooOo**

**15 septembre 1978**

**oOoooOoooOoooOo**

**•**

Cet été d'automne est une moquerie face à ce drame qui nous accable. Tendre journée aveuglant de son éclat doré nos visage brisés.

Le monde continue de tourner alors que le nôtre est suspendu depuis l'annonce de Lupin. C'est lui qui les a découverts. Froids et ensemble, la marque des ténèbres éclairant leur demeure.

James n'a rien dit de toute la cérémonie, il a même refusé de prendre la parole.

Je lui ai tenu la main. J'ai pleuré pour nous deux.

Sirius a parlé en son nom, avec l'amour qu'il portait à ses parents adoptifs, à ceux qui l'avaient recueilli.

Et alors que la foule disparaît petit à petit je m'approche des tombes de ses parents et je m'agenouille devant sanglotant devant cette fatalité.

_James me rejoint et me prend dans ses bras, et sans un mot il joint ses pleurs aux miens..._

**_•_**

**oOoooOoooOoooOo**

**Octobre 1978**

**oOoooOoooOoooOo**

**•**

- James je te dis que je dois y...

- Je refuse tu m'entends ? Tu ne vas pas risquer ta vie pour un espion ! Merde Lily à qui tu...

- James tu m'aimes non ?

- Je...

Je me penche vers James qui est toujours assis sur son fauteuil, me fixant avec inquiétude. Je lui fais un sourire charmeur me penchant vers lui et lui laissant ainsi une belle vue sur ma poitrine à moitié dénudée. Il ne bouge pas tandis que j'atterris sur ses genoux, ma poitrine collée à la sienne, ma main se posant sur son torse. Sa lèvre tremble avec tentation. Je l'accroche entre mes dents, je le sens frissonner mais il me connaît tellement qu'il me repousse.

- Evans tu ne m'auras certainement pas ainsi cette fois !

- Tu dis ça à chaque fois chéri.

« Chéri »... Un mot que je ne lui dis que pour l'amadouer et pour le taquiner, un blasphème dans ma bouche qui le fait soupirer. Qu'il est devenu mature... Trop même... Mais je crois que la mort de ses parents a fini par détruire ses restes d'innocence. Alors je m'approche de son oreille et doucement je murmure :

- Je ne vais pas mourir demain James. Je te le jure.

- Pourquoi je sens que tu dis la vérité ?

- Car ça l'est...

Pour couper court à ses questions je l'embrasse passionnément, comme à chaque fois. Je l'aime à en mourir, depuis tellement longtemps et pour toujours. Je le sais et je le sens. Mais pourtant tandis que ses mains s'accrochent à mon dos je sens les larmes me venir aux yeux. Une nouvelle fois.

Notre sacrifice prochain me ronge. Pas le mien, mais le sien, celui de Remus, d'Alice, de Sirius, de Peter ou encore de ma famille délaissée par mes soins. Je les condamne par mon amour. Un beau geste non ? Ma rencontre avec Perceval m'a permis de me rapprocher un peu plus de James et de mes amis, de franchir une ligne que je m'étais interdite, mais m'a aussi permis d'accepter leur amour et de le leur rendre. Cet étrange amour entre moi et ceux qui m'aiment. Et pourtant rien n'empêche le fait que je m'en veux terriblement. De ce choix que j'ai fait au détriment d'eux. Alors je sanglote un peu contre sa bouche.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Encore ? Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien ?

- Je ne peux pas.

La même réponse. Mais il ne s'énerve pas. Non il l'a déjà fait tellement de fois depuis le début de notre relation que désormais il laisse couler et me réconforte en me faisant l'amour avec folie.

Il finit par attraper ma nuque, tandis que je brûle de tout mon être sous ses caresses. Il le sait. Il en profite. Les rôles sont inversés pour une fois. Un chantage de corps délicieux auquel je réponds par un long gémissement tandis que ses mains s'égarent sous ma tunique.

- Lily je veux savoir ce que tu vas faire demain.

Je lui fais une caresse indécente, il ricane mais persiste et attend. Me repose la question.

- Je vais juste voir ce foutu espion. Il m'a fait jurer de ne rien te dire.

Depuis ma première rencontre avec Voldemort je suis l'une des rares personnes autorisées à rencontrer cet espion, mais surtout, quand je le vois seule, je me sens un peu moins délaissée dans mon désespoir. Comme si savoir qu'il connaît ma destinée me permet de supporter ce choix que j'ai fait, car lui n'attendait que cette décision de ma part, celle d'être égoïste. Sans me juger, juste en espérant un avenir heureux pour lui et des inconnus.

James me fixe toujours et pousse un soupir en me voyant partie dans mes pensées c'est une de mes vilaines manies que je tente de maîtriser. Ma rêvasserie le fait souvent rire mais peut parfois énerver mon entourage.

- Tu me dis ça depuis août Lily, me dit-il.

- Fais moi confiance.

Il soupire, me soulève et me dépose à sa place tandis que je grogne de frustration. Il s'éloigne vers la cheminée et effleure une photo de nous nous enlaçant devant une fontaine.

- On lui a échappé une fois Lily, depuis... Je crains pour nous. On l'a défié et... Certes on n'était pas ensemble quand ça s'est produit mais on lui a échappé une fois chacun, et moi en lui refusant au passage mon adhésion à sa cause.

- On n'est pas les seuls, lui dis-je avec calme.

- Mais j'ai l'impression que tu t'en fous Lily ! Que tu sais des choses que j'ignore !

- James on a déjà eu cette conversation des centaines de fois. Je ne dirai rien car je ne peux pas. Tu m'aimes donc...

- Je dois te faire confiance.

Il fulmine, sa magie s'échappe et brise le miroir du salon. Il a tellement peur pour moi qu'il se retrouve dans l'incapacité de se contrôler. Mais s'il savait que je le destinais à mourir, resterait-il à mes côtés ? Il m'arrive de me poser la question, et à ces moments-là je me souviens du jour où il m'a fait revenir à lui, juste avant que je décide qu'il était prêt à recevoir son destin et je me dis que oui. Oui il resterait près de moi en attendant la mort avec le sourire. Seulement... Je suis persuadée qu'il m'en voudrait.

Je me lève pour le prendre dans mes bras mais il me repousse. Ça me fait tellement mal que je sens des larmes me venir aux yeux. Jamais il ne fait ça. Quoi qu'il arrive il ne m'ignore pas.

- Je te fais confiance Lily mais je veux savoir...

Du chantage. Je vois rouge et je préfère partir plutôt que de réellement m'énerver. Je ne supporte par quand il redevient enfantin, comme au temps des Maraudeurs de Poudlard, car finalement tout cela est une façade qu'il s'est créée autour de lui, tout comme Sirius, Lupin et Peter. Mon idée est rapidement confirmée quand tout d'un coup il s'écroule sur le sol. Ses genoux heurtent le sol avec fracas, son corps se met à trembler et il pleure. Merde je ne sais que faire. Je suis incapable de le réconforter car des larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Je pleure face à mon impuissance. Je souhaite tout au fond de moi lui dire la malédiction que j'ai entendue, cette destinée que je nous ai choisie. Je veux prendre le risque qu'il m'en veuille. Mais lui dire ne servirait à rien... Cette fille me l'a bien précisé. Je suis dans l'incapacité d'en parler à mon entourage.

Mais... mais je ne perds rien à essayer. Je préfère qu'il m'en veuille et alors peut-être que je me sentirai moins coupable de mon choix. Alors je me penche vers lui et lui murmure la prédiction d'une voix brisée. Les mots glissent de ma bouche en un flux rapide comme si j'avais peur de les perdre. Quand je finis, il me fixe les yeux écarquillés et je lui explique cette scène que j'ai vécue à Ste-Mangouste. Il ne réagit pas. J'ai peur de sa réaction. Mais il ne dit rien. J'attends et enfin il ouvre la bouche :

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Lily mais tu aurais dû me le dire...

- Que j'allais tous vous faire mourir à cause de mon amour ? je murmure doucement, ma voix brisée par un sanglot.

- Oui. Tu n'y es pour rien alors surtout...

Sa voix se stoppe dans un silence irréel. Magique et indolore.

Ses yeux deviennent vides. D'un blanc vitreux.

Une voix s'élève d'outre-tombe. Saisissante et violente. Brisant son silence et noyant la salle dans une étrange lourdeur. C'est celle de cette femme, celle de ma malédiction.

_- Le silence est de mise._

Tout finit par redevenir normal. Rapide comme si la scène qui venait de se dérouler n'avait jamais existé. Le temps reprend son cours tandis que James reprend vie sous mes yeux.

Je retrouve le regard de mon amour qui me fixe étrangement et j'ouvre la bouche pour comprendre... Mais je le sais... Au fond de moi telle une malédiction...

- Lily... Pourquoi je pleure ?

_L'oubli est la meilleure solution, alors je m'écroule dans ses bras et je lui jure une nouvelle fois que tout ira bien pour nous._

**•**

**OooooOoooOoooOo**

**Décembre 1978**

**oOoooOoooOoooOo**

**•**

- Lily !

Je sursaute à l'annonce de mon nom et me retrouve face à Sirius qui me regarde avec amusement. Sans que je ne vois le coup venir, je me retrouve recouverte de neige. Tout de suite le froid m'envahit et je riposte sous son rire. J'aperçois James qui court vers nous suivi de Peter qui trébuche maladroitement.

Depuis combien de temps attendons-nous dans le froid de l'hiver ? Sur cette maudite colline ? Des heures sûrement... Alors je préfère m'amuser avec mes amis et mon amant plutôt que me morfondre dans l'appréhension d'une attente interminable.

Le temps passe dans nos rires et tandis que James me protège de son corps et se retrouve une nouvelle fois enseveli par plusieurs boules de neige, une lettre apparaît dans le ciel et tombe entre mes mains. Les flammes bleutées l'entourant disparaissent à mon contact et un sceau les remplace sur le parchemin. Je le reconnais tout de suite.

Celui de notre espion. Mon espion. Eustache.

Je savais bien que son retard était anormal, il est habituellement toujours à l'heure, quoi qu'il arrive. J'ouvre les mains tremblantes la lettre sous les regards de mes amis mon air grave les a rendus silencieux et immobiles, fixant mes gestes avec angoisse.

Deux mots.

D'une encre rouge encore brillante et suintant la mort. Du sang et ses mots me reviennent en tête : « _Le danger viendra par le sang Evans._ »

- Lily ?

Je tourne mon visage vers Peter qui me fixe avec inquiétude alors que je laisse tomber la lettre qui se consume dans la neige emportant son message sinistre dans le néant.

Ma voix claque dans le bruit du vent hivernal :

- Il arrive.

James réagit tout de suite, il me relève d'un geste rapide, sort sa baguette et se met à courir en m'emportant dans son sillage. Il hurle aux autres de le suivre mais je comprends que c'est trop tard quand j'entends une voix inconnue hurler :

- Ils sont là-bas maître.

- Tuez-les !

Tout s'accélère tandis que le sol défile sous nos pieds. D'une voix claire je lance des sorts aux arbres qui se mettent en mouvement afin d'empêcher nos poursuivants de nous attaquer. J'aperçois Peter hurler après avoir évité un rayon vert. Sirius rit près de James en jetant tout un tas de sortilèges. Je sens la magie noire suinter de sa bouche et je prie pour qu'il atteigne ses cibles James nous guide en hurlant des ordres jetant des sorts à tout va.

J'ai peur. Ma respiration est saccadée tandis qu'une douleur se diffuse dans ma hanche signant la fin de ma course rapide. Mais mon point de côté n'annonce que la suite des événements car je le vois apparaître devant nous, dans un fourmillement de flammes vertes. Lord Voldemort dans toute sa cruauté. Ses yeux rougeâtres nous fixent avec ironie tandis qu'il lève sa baguette et nous lance un sort.

- Protego !

James et moi crions en même temps la formule, faisant déployer un magnifique bouclier autour de nous. Brillant et éclatant, faisant rugir Jedusor. Sirius lui se rapproche de nous, entraînant Peter qui tremble. Je sens une odeur d'urine et quand je descends mon regard vers son pantalon je grimace, il n'a pas pu se retenir.

Pourquoi Remus n'a-t-il pas pu le remplacer déjà ? Ah oui à cause de cette maudite pleine lune. Je pousse un soupir, concentrant mes forces pour faire tenir le bouclier.

- C'est la dernière fois que je vous fais cette proposition ! Rejoignez-moi ! Les Black et les Potter sont précieux alors...

- Mais quel comique !

Je jette un regard à Sirius qui se met à ricaner en pointant le doigt sur moi et Peter alors qu'il vient de couper le seigneur des ténèbres, attirant ainsi sa fureur :

- Et eux ? On en fait quoi ? On les torture avant de les tuer, ou on les laisse devenir fous sous les cris pour donner l'exemple ?

Il nous répond par un sourire amusé ses yeux dégagent toujours une impression de rage indescriptible. Sirius aboie de son rire avant de continuer son monologue, mais le Lord ne lui répond plus, ne fait plus attention à lui. Non, à la place il plonge son regard dans le mien. Un tremblement me saisit tandis que je le sens rentrer dans mon esprit sans que mes amis ne s'en rendent compte. Je lutte mais rien n'y fait je sens mes barrières tomber les unes après les autres. Je sais que mon bouclier vient de céder quand Sirius prononce à son tour le sortilège. Finalement il a fallu ça pour qu'il comprenne que l'attaque venait de commencer à notre insu dans mon esprit impuissant face à la magie de Voldemort. Je sens deux bras épais m'entourer et une odeur de sueur m'envahir je reconnais Peter quand sa voix s'élève et que je ne comprends pas un mot sous la douleur que me fait subir Voldemort.

- Je la laisse sauve si vous vous rendez, Sangs-Purs ! hurle le mage noir.

Et quand le voix de James s'élève, tremblante, il est trop tard et mes barrières s'effondrent complètement. Je refuse qu'il se sacrifie pour moi et de toute façon ce combat est vain. Tout se passe si vite que je n'ai pas le temps de dire adieu à ce qui m'entoure, attendant la douleur qui accompagnerait ma folie prochaine. Mais rien ne se passe et l'espoir renaît dans mon esprit assombri par l'abnégation.

Alors je raffermis ma main sur ma baguette, pousse un gémissement entre mes lèvres avant de refaire des barrières dans mon esprit. Je vois le regard de Jedusor devenir perplexe et enfin j'arrive à me relever. Je repousse Peter avant de me joindre aux efforts de James et Sirius qui commencent à fatiguer.

- Pourquoi je ne peux pas...

Je relève les yeux vers cette voix perplexe et retombe dans le regard de Voldemort qui me fixe, perdu.

- On a tous des limites, lui dis-je avec ironie.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir...

Et je le sens attaquer de plus belle mes défenses. Ses Mangemorts ne réagissent pas, le regardent se concentrer sur moi, la pauvre folle qui lui tient tête dans un gémissement. Cette attaque est plus forte que la précédente, brutale et violente. Je n'arrive pas à tenir un instant et mon bouclier cède une nouvelle fois tandis que je le sens briser des souvenirs, rentrer dans mon passé telle une bombe et pourtant je le sens souffrir comme si quelque chose l'empêchait de continuer.

Il se retire une nouvelle fois, rempli d'une rage immense. Et là sa baguette se lève. Il n'arrive pas à briser mes défenses mentales alors il s'en prendra à moi physiquement. Il me regarde de ses yeux devenus rouges, maléfiques. La voix de James s'élève et lui ordonne de ne pas approcher et je souris à ce fou, un sourire amusé qui le rend dingue. Il commence à attaquer par des sortilèges silencieux nos défenses et je plonge une nouvelle fois dans la contemplation de son regard.

Notre discussion est silencieuse mais je lis en lui comme il lit en moi et on sait. On sait que cette situation est anormale et que je devrais en ce moment me tordre de douleur sur le sol le suppliant d'arrêter juste avant de perdre la tête, le cerveau en vrac. Et on comprend qu'il ne peut pas mettre à sac mon intégrité mentale pour je ne sais quelle raison obscure, et ça ne vient certainement pas d'un entraînement à l'occlumancie venant de ma part, c'est juste inexplicable. Une chose lui bloque mon esprit et il veut m'attraper vivante pour savoir. Je lis en lui comme dans un livre, détectant son désir de se saisir de mon corps pour comprendre.

Mon regard se fait inquiet, je ne veux pas lui appartenir alors j'attrape Peter par le bras et je m'approche de son oreille pour lui murmurer des mots que seul lui pourra entendre.

Un sortilège sort de ma baguette avant de créer une nuée d'oiseaux étincelant d'un rouge flamboyant qui se jettent sur le seigneur des ténèbres. Peter se joint à moi et fait sortir des racines du sol qui attaquent les Mangemorts de toutes parts. La neutralité du combat jusqu'à présent les a rendus distraits et ainsi pris par surprise ils n'ont pas le temps de réagir que déjà je hurle à mes amis qu'il est temps de partir.

Les bras de James se referment sur moi tandis que le champ de protection s'écroule lorsque Sirius et Peter disparaissent. Et avant que l'obscurité rassurante m'entoure j'entends la voix de Jedusor m'atteindre :

_- Je te retrouverai..._

**•**

**oOoooOoooOoooOo**

**31 décembre 1977**

**oOoooOoooOoooOo**

**•**

Je fixe la piste avec nostalgie, regardant les danseurs valser autour de la salle, au rythme de la musique. Je croise le regard d'Alice qui agrippe Frank en riant, je lui réponds d'un signe de la main. Je bois une autre gorgée de mon jus de citrouille en me tournant vers l'horloge qui indique vingt-trois heures et quelques.

C'est la première fois que je fais le réveillon sans ma famille et un pincement me transperce quand j'y pense, mais en même temps, la dernière fois que j'ai vu Pétunia ça s'est tellement mal fini que je doute de pouvoir la revoir un jour. Vernon et James ne se sont pas du tout entendus et quand j'y repense je ne peux m'empêcher de sentir une certaine culpabilité m'envahir, car si je n'avais pas décidé de choisir James et la magie mes relations avec ma sœur seraient encore en bons termes, ou du moins assez conviviales pour ne pas gâcher les repas de famille. Je sais que nos parents commencent à être âgés, les rides autour de leurs yeux ne font pas de doute sur leurs morts prochaines et la tristesse m'accable lorsque je pense que je ne pourrai plus jamais être près de ma sœur dans leur salon. Je ne peux m'empêcher de ricaner face à cette idée stupide alors qu'autour de moi mes amis s'amusent. Moi je déprime et je tords une de mes chevilles sans faire attention alors que je tente d'aller m'asseoir. Je suis pathétique. C'est le mot.

Mon regard finit par tomber sur Sirius qui taquine un jeune homme, un bel homme blond qui se dandine en rougissant sous les flatteries de mon ami. Mon Sirius, celui qui est incapable de se poser avec une femme ou un homme, toujours en vadrouille mais restant à nos côtés. Il finit par attraper le garçon en riant, l'emportant sur la piste de danse avec une élégance étonnante.

Je les regarde évoluer entre les cavaliers avec douceur et sensualité, traçant un passage dans la foule avec facilité. Mon esprit se replonge dans la nostalgie quand je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule me tirant de mes rêveries.

- Alors ma belle, vous flânez ?

L'homme qui me fait face me tire un sursaut. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'inquiète chez lui, sa taille impressionnante, ses habits d'un autre temps ou son visage trop blanc. Ses cheveux brillants et lumineux me troublent et je réponds d'une voix confuse :

- Et vous êtes ?

Il me fait un sourire doux, se penche vers moi et me murmure des mots qui me figent.

- Vous êtes celle qui nous sauvera ma belle, et pour cette raison je me présente à vous.

Je reste perplexe, relevant une mèche rousse qui tombe devant mes yeux, comme si j'avais l'espoir de mieux comprendre cette illusion qui me fait face au final cet homme n'est qu'une chimère incertaine qui me contemple avec un étrange amour. Son regard trop bleu, brillant et lumineux semblable à celui d'un vieillard me remplit d'un doux apaisement.

Un ange. Un magnifique ange qui n'est là que pour me rassurer et ce n'est que lorsque cette idée me percute que je comprends enfin les mots qu'il vient de me dire et qui me rappellent ceux d'Eustache.

- Pourquoi pouvez-vous parler de mon futur dérisoire ? J'en suis moi-même incapable. Même aux personnes que j'aime, à ces personnes que je conduis tout droit à la mort.

Il s'assoit à mes côtés, enlevant les gants qui recouvraient ses doigts. Il lève son bras vers ces gens qui dansent avec innocence, presque avec naïveté.

- Regardez cette foule qui s'anime devant nous, et pourtant, vous comme moi, nous sommes isolés de ce monde. Deux âmes troublées qui se retrouvent au bord du précipice, attendant l'avenir avec tristesse. Le savoir est une chose terrible car elle apporte la perdition mais aussi l'interrogation. Ces gens sont dans l'ignorance, mais si vous pouviez en parler, que vous leur révéliez le sacrifice prochain qu'il devront offrir ainsi que le vôtre pour l'espoir d'inconnus, pensez-vous qu'ils danseraient ainsi ?

- Non je ne pense pas.

- Alors gardons pour nous ce savoir et laissons l'avenir tracer son chemin.

Le silence s'installe entre nous tandis que je fixe mes amis en train de rire. Je me sens si seule, si seule dans ce savoir. Alors une larme coule sur ma joue et je retiens un sanglot. L'homme se tourne vers moi et essuie l'unique larme qui inonde ma peau d'une saveur amère.

- Ne pleurez donc pas, votre aura en est troublée.

- J'ai l'impression de n'être bonne qu'à ça ces derniers temps.

- Vous êtes bien sévère avec vous-même.

- Je déteste le choix que j'ai fait, et par conséquent la vie n'a plus aucune saveur. Mais n'importe quelle solution aurait été pour moi une vraie souffrance. J'ai peut-être choisi la moindre mais la douleur est constante.

- Je crains que vous n'ayez plus que le choix de l'accepter. Ne portez pas des deuils futurs que vous ne connaîtrez pas. Vivez le temps qui vous reste avec la joie de vivre qui sommeille en vous. Votre amant est inquiet, tellement qu'en ce moment il vous fixe les larmes aux yeux. Vos amis rient malgré la peur qui les anime, même si la guerre ne leur semble encore qu'une illusion. Alors prenez votre courage qui sommeille aux tréfonds de votre esprit et affrontez la situation comme elle se présente.

Pourquoi ces paroles, venant de cet inconnu, me réconfortent dans mon fardeau ? Il arrive à me faire porter un autre regard sur le monde, comme si mille couleurs éclairaient la vie d'une espérance étrange qui me donne l'envie de me relever et de tournoyer sur la piste. De laisser mon corps s'engourdir par l'innocence sous cette musique enivrante. Je lui fais un sourire, mes larmes arrêtant de noyer mon visage. En regardant cet homme en face de moi, je pense à Perceval, ce vampire qui m'a permis de ne plus détester le monde. Mais cet inconnu me donne l'espoir, cet espoir qui me manquait tant.

- Votre sourire est enchanteur, alors riez, dansez et rêvez, le monde se doit de vivre dans votre lumière. Vous êtes ma reine et je serais votre Trône, je vous supplie d'espérer avant de mourir.

- Je ne peux que vous le promettre mais je ne vous connais pas. Dois-je encore rester dans l'ignorance qui régit ma vie depuis que la magie fait partie de mon univers ?

Je sais que cette interrogation, que je pose une nouvelle fois, comme devant Perceval, ne connaîtra pas de réponse. Le monde est rempli de ces questions incomprises par des gens comme moi, des humains manipulés par des forces qu'on ne peut deviner. Ce regard trop clairvoyant et vieux, usé par le temps et rempli d'une étrange sagesse n'a rien d'humain et pourtant il appartient à cet homme qui me réconforte dans mon malheur.

- Je me nomme Saturne, je suis le messager des forces lumineuses et je vous apporte notre soutien. Je suis celui qu'on appelle le chef des Trônes, nous apportons le réconfort aux humains et l'aide qu'ils demandent. Le temps n'a pas d'emprise sur notre enveloppe et nous observons le monde humain d'un œil vigilant, attendant de nous révéler aux privilégiés qui changent le destin.

- Vous allez donc rester près de moi ?

- Non, mais je vous observerai. Je serai votre ombre.

Il se penche sur moi et ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes dans un baiser chaste et doux qui me laisse sereine. Mes yeux se ferment quand il s'éloigne de mon corps en laissant ses doigts effleurer ma joue.

Un vent m'effleure.

Une odeur fruitée me parvient.

Des lèvres remplacent les siennes.

James.

Il a pris sa place et lorsque je jette un regard autour de nous Saturne a disparu.

**•**

**oOo**

**•**

Le vent glacial fait rougir mes joues tandis que je fixe le jardin qui nous fait face, j'aime beaucoup Godric's Hollow, je m'y sens comme chez moi. Je sens un bras m'attraper et je me laisse bercer par le corps de James qui finit par déposer un baiser dans mon cou. Je ne peux que lui répondre par un léger rire.

- Tu passes une bonne soirée Lily ?

- Maintenant oui.

Il me fait tourner sur moi-même avant de plonger dans mon regard et de me caresser la bouche du bout de ses doigts. Ils sont gelés mais pourtant ils me réchauffent étrangement. Ses mèches folles encadrent son visage et je passe ma main dans cette tignasse noirâtre qui attrape les rayons de la lune dans une danse étincelante. Ses lèvres entrouvertes appellent mon désir dans une étreinte qui me rend légèrement euphorique alors je me laisse m'alanguir dans ses bras.

Les secondes s'écoulent lentement tandis que j'entends des bruits m'atteindre, des cris de joie et je m'écarte de James pour fixer la salle illuminée à l'autre bout du jardin de la maison de ses parents. Il suit mon regard et là je le vois rougir. J'adore le voir devenir écarlate, il devient tellement adorable que je ne peux que lui donner une tendresse infinie en retour.

Finalement il s'éloigne de moi avant d'attraper une de mes mains et d'y déposer ses lèvres. Je me revois il y a quelques années, et une nouvelle fois il me fait sombrer dans son être. Je lui appartiens et sa bouche contre ma paume qui remonte le long de mon poignet ne fait que confirmer que toute ma personne est à lui. Je me sens tellement vieux jeu quand de telles pensées m'effleurent, mais que puis-je faire à une telle fatalité ? Finalement je crains que notre amour ne soit qu'un choix du destin, ni le mien, ni le sien, et qu'on ne peut rien y faire pour y échapper.

Il finit par se détacher de moi, et je suis focalisée par son regard brûlant. D'une telle force que je sens mon corps devenir las et me tendre vers lui. Mais finalement je n'ai pas le temps car il m'attrape et me prend dans ses bras, comme ce jour d'automne quand je lui ai avoué mon amour.

**•**

**OooooOoooOoooOo**

**Premier janvier 1978**

**oOoooOoooOoooOo**

**•**

Son souffle effleure ma nuque tandis que la nouvelle année éclate et j'entends de plus en plus les cris de mes amis se répercuter dans le silence de la nuit. Mon corps toujours collé au sien se réchauffe et je pousse un grognement peu élégant quand il s'éloigne de moi. Il en rit avec douceur, illuminant ce qui m'entoure d'une gaieté peu commune. Je me sens si niaise tandis qu'il me fait un clin d'œil et dépose sa bouche contre la mienne, doucement et chastement. Une nouvelle fois je repense à notre premier baiser, celui que je lui ai offert un après-midi d'automne.

- Lily ?

- James ?

Je lui souris, amusée de cet échange stupide mais qui nous complète tellement. On se noie dans le regard l'un de l'autre, une lueur de compréhension passant de l'un à l'autre. Finalement il reprend ma main et cette fois il fait apparaître un mouchoir. D'un blanc éclatant, sur lequel un prénom est gravé, me rappelant notre destinée.

Harry...

Comment peut-il avoir une telle chose ? Je l'ignore. Je ne le saurai certainement jamais mais pourtant, alors que mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine et qu'une voix prononce encore et encore ce prénom dans mon esprit je sens la joie m'envahir quand il sort une bague du morceau de tissu. Il se penche à mon oreille et le monde autour de moi disparaît.

- Lily... Te souviens-tu de ta promesse ?

- Comment pourrais-je l'oublier James ?

- Alors la tiendras-tu ? Deviendras-tu ma femme comme tu me l'avais promis ?

Je lui réponds par un tendre sourire et je me souviens de sa première demande, alors que je ne connaissais rien de lui hormis sa stupidité, son humour et son sourire. Et pourtant, à l'époque, je l'aimais déjà étrangement, anormalement. Cette promesse que je lui avais faite devant nos amis qui ne l'étaient pas encore réellement, à Poudlard, alors qu'Halloween marquait notre destin d'un futur étrange qui prend tout son sens aujourd'hui.

Je m'éloigne de lui, et éclate de rire. Je ris et lui tends une nouvelle fois ma main et sous son regard pétillant je lui réponds d'une voix charmeuse :

- Il est temps pour moi de devenir une Potter. Je suis tienne depuis toujours alors enfile-moi cette bague qu'on en finisse James.

- Toujours aussi expéditive Lily Evans...

Mais il attrape la bague avec fermeté, glissant le mouchoir dans sa poche, et prend ma main toujours tendue vers lui. Il la glisse doucement et je souris devant sa beauté si simple.

_Un anneau d'or avec en son centre une pierre rouge, brillante et étincelante._

_ Simple._

_ Éclatante._


	6. Chapitre 5

**Résumé**** :** Lily. Lily Evans, la belle et inaccessible Lily. Dans cette fic nous allons suivre sa vie en quelques étapes. Mais ne vous attendez pas à un Happy End, il n'y en a pas et ça elle le sait. Elle le sait depuis toujours et une révélation va lui faire comprendre qu'en effet rien n'est du au hasard.

**Disclamer** : Harry Potter de J. , tout lui appartient, son monde et son univers est une source d'inspiration inépuisable, merci à elle

**Blabla sur la fic** : Voici le début d'un long travail. En effet, cette fic n'est autre qu'une chronique, la première d'un long boulot qui est déjà bien avancé. En effet j'ai décidé de débuter un projet fastidieux afin de montrer une autre vision des personnages, une autre histoire prenant pied directement dans le travail de Rowling (chronologie, évènement clé...). La seule chose que je vais changer réellement est la fin du tome 7 que je vais remanier à ma façon.

Je reviens à cette chronique qui parle donc de Lily Evans, comment elle en est arrivée à se sacrifier, pourquoi son amour a-t-il protégé de cette façon Harry, pourquoi a-t-elle aimé James Potter... Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

**Un mot sur le chapitre : **Nouveau chapitre et j'espère avoir cette fois un peu plus de nouvelles des lecteurs car pour le dernier je n'ai eu aucunes reviews, ce qui reste dommage. Mais j'ai vu que certains me lisaient et m'avaient mis en favoris, donc merci à vous.

**Rating** : T, Acceptable pour les plus de 13 ans. Violence modérée, injures sans grossièreté, scènes de sexe suggérées.

**Temps de parution** : Cette fic est courte et il me reste seulement deux chapitres à écrire, et un est presque achevé et ne va pas tarder à partir en correction. Donc je vais tenter de publier toutes les semaines ou tous les quinze jours suivant ma disponibilité.

**Petit merci** : Tout d'abord je dois remercier ma correctrice, ma béta, qui est devenue une vraie amie à travers mes fictions. Ce n'est autre que Mary, ma petite souris. Je me dois aussi de citer ma meilleure amie, Marine, qui m'écoute parler pendant des heures de mes idées, de mes fics, qui les lit et m'en donne son avis. Merci à vous deux et à tout ceux qui m'ont suivi de près ou de loin dans ce projet.

**Note diverse** : je vous évite un long monologue sur moi, mes aspirations, ma vie... Vous vous en foutez complètement et moi aussi. Je veux juste signaler que je publie enfin ce travail qui me tient très à coeur, donc merci de ne rien copier, de ne rien vous approprier sans mon autorisation. Je suis ouverte à toutes critiques, remarques, n'hésitez pas à me balancer mes quatre vérités si elles sont justifiées, je suis ouverte à la critique pour m'améliorer et non pour me descendre.

•

•

Et je vous souhaite une _bonne lecture_ !

•

**Chapitre 5**

**•**

**oOoooOoooOoooOo**

**Mai 1979**

**oOoooOoooOoooOo**

**•**

Le soleil aveuglant m'éblouit tandis que je descends les marches. Mon bras se resserre autour de celui de James tandis que des flashes éclatent sous mes yeux me perdant un peu plus dans cet océan de délice qui m'entoure depuis mon réveil. Je souris aux photographes tandis que Sirius dépose sur ma joue un baiser dans un rire animal. Je croise le regard rempli de larmes d'Alice, près d'elle se tient Élisabeth qui semble absente. Comme toujours depuis le drame de sa famille.

Je tourne une nouvelle fois mon regard vers James qui me répond par un sourire éclatant et se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser avec fougue faisant accélérer ma respiration. Il finit par s'éloigner sous les moqueries de Sirius, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il dit, trop occupée à fixer les lèvres rougies de mon amant... Non mon mari.

Le mot sonne étrangement dans mes pensées et je me demande si en le disant à voix haute j'aurais la même sensation. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de l'envisager que James se rapproche de mon oreille et dans un souffle rauque me murmure quelques mots qui me qui me confortent un peu plus dans mon bonheur :

- Je crois bien que cette journée fait partie des plus belles de toute ma vie.

Je m'éloigne de lui, le fixant intensément, le monde semble disparaître tandis que je me plonge une nouvelle fois dans la contemplation de son visage, rougi par le vent et par l'émotion.

- Pour moi James, ce n'est juste qu'une journée comme les autres, lui dis-je avec amusement avant de lui faire un clin d'œil et de lui murmurer les mots qui brûlent mon cœur. Mais à tes côtés elle est étrangement plus éclatante.

Il éclate de rire et il m'attrape par la main m'emmenant vers la foule qui nous félicite de notre union. Alors, tandis que des bras se tendent vers moi de toutes parts, sans que je ne lâche la peau de James, la guerre semble un vestige lointain, comme si le temps avait décidé de se suspendre pour moi. Pour nous. Pour cette journée qui n'a que pour but de celer une nouvelle fois mon destin au sien.

La foule nous engloutit, étouffant ma joie et mon bonheur comme si un seul de mes regards était suffisant pour égayer le monde et James, magnifique dans sa robe de sorcier, reste à mes côtés, me frôlant et m'embrassant dès que nos regards se croisent.

Depuis le moment où notre union a été enfin officialisée, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un autre monde qui n'est pas le mien, comme si ce bonheur éphémère ne pouvait pas m'appartenir. Et pourtant j'ai envie de croire que, pendant l'espace de quelques heures, ma vie devienne identique à celle de milliers de gens. Un mariage heureux, éternel, jusqu'à une mort remplie de vieillesse au milieu d'une nuée de souvenirs tous plus éclatants les uns que les autres. Mais tandis que mon regard se pose sur deux personnes qui ne devraient pas être là, je comprends que cet avenir, celui d'un futur rempli de bonheur, loin de la guerre et de la peur, est obsolète.

Je sens ma joie s'évaporer quand je croise le regard de Saturne qui se tient près d'un homme caché par un masque de carnaval. D'ici je sais pertinemment que c'est Eustache qui me me gratifie de sa présence, brisant mon bonheur factice en mille éclats, tandis que la terrible vérité me revient à l'esprit. Ma malédiction et celle de l'homme qui me tient par la main, emportant dans son sillage tous ceux qui nous portent un amour véritable, est toujours présente, même aujourd'hui alors que je me marie.

Je sens que mes yeux se ferment pour oublier la vision de ces deux hommes qui connaissent mon calvaire quotidien, celui d'un choix que je n'aurais jamais voulu faire et qui me hante chaque jour, éternel supplice tandis que l'amour de James est de plus en plus fort.

Alors quand James m'attrape par la taille pour m'embrasser une nouvelle fois, je tente d'arrêter les larmes qui débordent de mes yeux. Et la douleur, celle qui m'emmène petit à petit dans un tombeau, se fait plus forte tandis que des grains de riz dévalent le long de ma chevelure rousse. Sous les rires de mes amis, je lance un bouquet de fleurs dans le ciel, et il retombe dans les bras d'Alice...

**•**

**oOo**

**•**

Mon regard se perd dans le lac qui me fait face comme si le temps avait perdu toute consistance. Je ferme les yeux tandis que le vent frappe ma robe de mariée. Elle est blanche. Blanche et typiquement moldue. Étrangement, malgré l'absence de ma sœur, je me suis sentie obligée de porter quelque chose qui me rappelle mon monde d'origine. Mes parents sont venus et même s'ils étaient les seuls Moldus de la cérémonie leur présence m'a remplie de bonheur et de nostalgie.

Pourtant j'ai toujours su que j'étais différente, jusqu'à ma rencontre avec Severus qui n'est même pas venu aujourd'hui. Je lui avais envoyé une lettre d'invitation sous le regard perplexe de James, car depuis la fin de notre septième année nous ne nous sommes ni parlés ni revus. Mais, alors que je suis là, à savourer mon nouveau nom, je pense à celui qui a fait de moi une parfaite sorcière lorsque j'étais une gamine et à cette sœur qui m'a rayée de sa vie.

Je m'avance un peu plus vers le lac, m'éloignant du bruit de la fête, me rappelant le nouvel an quand James m'a demandée en mariage. Les choses se répètent, tout est un éternellement recommencement, seulement il n'est pas encore venu me rejoindre ici, dans ma solitude et ma mélancolie idiote. À la place je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule, une main qui n'est pas la sienne. Je me retourne pour tomber dans le regard ambré de Remus.

Il me fait un magnifique sourire, malgré la fatigue qui commence à se faire sentir avec la lune montante et la pleine lune dans trois jours. On a choisi la date de la cérémonie pour qu'il puisse assister à notre mariage, pour que l'on soit tous réunis malgré les temps malheureux.

Il se rapproche de moi et je tombe sur son profil qui contemple ce lac fragile et immobile.

- Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde Lily.

De sa bouche ces mots me font souffrir car finalement je ne serai jamais réellement heureuse et surtout il me rappelle que ce bonheur est éphémère.

- Merci Remus, je lui réponds en posant ma joue sur son épaule. La soirée te plaît ?

- Elle est parfaite. Du moins, elle est parfaite pour le moment.

Je ris à ces mots mais pourtant, comme lui j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Il est étrange de voir que notre relation est basée sur le malheur. Nous n'avons jamais été réellement amis, mais pourtant, une compréhension étrange passe entre nous, incompréhensible pour James qui en a été jaloux par le passé. Mais c'est ainsi, nous parlons peu pour dire l'essentiel, et nos intuitions sont communes. Comme là, tandis que je fixe la tranquillité du lac.

- Toi aussi tu es angoissée ce soir ? me demande-t-il en se décalant pour regarder autour de lui.

- Oui. Tout est trop beau pour être vrai.

À mes mots tout finit. Ce calme satisfaisant, cette douce nuit aussi claire que la vie elle-même, d'une simplicité et d'une innocence troublante. Oui tout s'achève par un hurlement. Strident et terrible qui brise notre sérénité. Tout se précipite et je vois Remus sortir sa baguette. C'est à ce moment-là que je comprends que je suis désarmée.

- Ma baguette est dans le chapiteau, je précise avec angoisse sous le regard inquiet de Remus.

Il n'a pas le temps de répondre qu'une ombre sort des arbres qui entourent ce lac qui malgré les événements reste d'un calme étrange, insensible aux événements qui l'entourent. Remus me pousse derrière lui tandis que ce qui pourrait ressembler à un loup-garou se tient devant nous. Monstrueux et inhumain. La pleine lune n'est pas là et pourtant cet hybride, mélange d'humain et d'animal, d'une transformation incomplète se jette sur nous. Remus s'interpose et je comprends que je ne pourrai pas l'aider.

Je me rapproche du lac tandis que je vois mon ami se défendre tant bien que mal face à ce monstre. J'ai peur et lorsque mon regard se pose sur le chapiteau mon corps se met à trembler de plus belle. Il est en feu, magnifique brasier qui s'élance dans le ciel à toute allure. Des hurlements déchirants rajoutent à la scène une impression d'impétuosité épouvantable. Les gens courent dans tous les sens, poursuivis par des personnes encagoulées qui jettent des sorts à tout va. Nos amis et nos familles tentent de se défendre mais ils sont pris au dépourvu, tout comme moi.

Et puis je vois Remus stupéfixer le monstre et se tourner vers moi, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, il s'écroule sur le sol dans un halo violet. Je pousse un petit cri tandis qu'une personne toute de noir vêtue s'approche de mon corps tremblant. Elle pousse un rire et lève sa baguette mais elle n'a pas le temps de prononcer une formule car quelqu'un la percute avant de la stupéfixer.

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement quand je vois que c'est James qui se relève et me tend ma baguette. Je l'attrape et coupe directement ma robe pour que je puisse me mouvoir plus facilement. Il me prend la main et me tire loin du massacre, vers une zone transplanable, mais je refuse d'un mouvement sec :

- James il est hors de question de fuir !

- Je t'en prie, me demande-t-il le visage inquiet. On nous a trahis il faut partir avant que...

Mais il n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'on se retrouve entourés d'un groupe de Mangemorts. Je comprends rapidement que leurs proies, ce sont nous. Ils ne sont pas là pour mettre à sac une cérémonie de mariage, non ils sont ici pour James et moi. Tout se confirme quand au milieu du groupe, une silhouette se détache et son visage imberbe me montre clairement à qui j'ai affaire. Jedusor lui-même nous fait l'honneur de sa présence.

James me colle contre son corps tandis que moi je plonge dans ce regard vermeil. Il n'attend pas une seule seconde pour tenter de pénétrer dans mes pensées dans le seul but de vérifier que lors de notre dernière rencontre sa faiblesse n'avait été qu'une coïncidence. Mais en voyant ses sourcils se froncer je comprends rapidement que ce n'est certainement pas une étrangeté du temps mais un fait indéniable. Celui qui se fait appeler Voldemort est dans l'incapacité d'épier mon passé et mes pensées. Je lui offre un sourire narquois face à son impuissance auquel il me répond par un léger rire.

Autour de nous personne ne répond, car il n'y a rien à répondre. Même James n'est pas au courant de ce léger détail car j'avais peur de devoir être au centre de mille questions auxquelles je n'aurais pu répondre.

- Je suis ravi de vous retrouver Monsieur Potter et Madame Potter, annonce Jedusor en appuyant sur mon nouveau nom avec un amusement cruel. Il est étrange de voir comment des Sangs-de-Bourbe abandonnent tout pour devenir un sorcier à part entière. Renier vos origines Miss Evans pour un nom, que c'est décevant de votre part.

- Elle n'a rien renié du tout Tom.

James a répliqué sans me laisser le temps de trouver une parade face à cette étrange vérité. J'ai une boule à l'estomac qui se forme tandis que cet homme que je déteste émet ce fait réel. Une nausée me traverse en comprenant qu'il me connaît mieux que quiconque, mieux que James lui-même alors qu'il n'a même pas pénétré mon esprit.

- Vraiment ? Elle n'a rien renié ? Alors qu'elle choisisse maintenant !

Un cri de détresse s'étouffe dans ma gorge quand je vois mes parents, voltigeant dans l'air, apparaître dans le cercle que nous formons avec les Mangemorts silencieux et Jedusor ricanant. Ils sont là, immobiles, comme endormis mais leurs yeux sont grands ouverts et je comprends rapidement qu'ils sont conscients de tout ce qui se passe. Ma gorge s'assèche et je hurle à pleins poumons :

- Relâchez les ! Ils n'ont rien à voir avec...

- Ferme la pétasse ! me coupe une voix de femme. Endoloris !

La douleur. Le sol. Un hurlement qui dure, une éternité. Mon corps qui se crispe dans l'herbe gelée par la nuit. Le froid et la folie qui m'envahissent. Mon cri qui brise le silence et qui s'achève brusquement.

James me fixe avec terreur et je le sens prêt à faire une connerie alors je lui intime silencieusement de ne rien faire par un hochement de la tête il ferme les yeux mais accepte ma demande. Je me relève tremblante pour voir une femme crachoter du sang sur le sol. Elle pousse un long râle avant de se relever et je croise son regard noir. Un mélange de folie et de joie l'anime et elle me fixe longuement avant de se reculer pour reformer le cercle avec ses compagnons.

Je tourne mon regard vers Tom qui s'est mis en marche, et quand il arrive devant James et moi je sens mon mari se raidir.

- Ma chère Bella je vous avais bien dit de ne pas les toucher avant que j'en finisse ?

- Oui Maître.

- Tu ne recommenceras pas ?

- N... Non Maître.

- Bien, conclut-il en me fixant toujours comme si son monde était devenu mien.

Il s'éloigne de moi et de James qui me tient toujours fermement. Il lève sa baguette vers mes parents et d'un sort il les fait s'écrouler sur le sol avec une moue dédaigneuse il les sépare. Il se retourne vers moi et se met à rire avant de jeter un Doloris à ma mère. Elle ne bouge pas à cause de son corps entravé, elle ne hurle pas face à la douleur mais son regard me tétanise. Ce regard que j'aime tant me fixe avec tristesse. Comme si la folie allait s'en prendre à elle tandis que la douleur ne perce pas ses lèvres. Non tout est trop silencieux.

Je ne sens pas les bras de James m'empêchant d'aller à ses côtés, je ne vois pas un second corps arriver sous les coups de pieds de deux Mangemorts, je ne comprends pas les larmes qui inondent mon visage.

Et Tom arrête. Tout s'achève lorsqu'il ramène sa baguette le long de ses hanches. Le corps de ma mère s'écroule et je peux enfin reprendre conscience avec la réalité. Un hurlement s'étouffe dans ma gorge quand je vois Alice étendue sur le sol, près de mes parents. Elle ne bouge plus et son corps est recouvert d'égratignures.

Je la fixe les yeux écarquillés tandis que je prends conscience de la réalité qui me fait face. La terreur m'envahit et je n'arrive pas à tourner mon regard vers Tom quand il commence à parler, s'adressant à moi d'une voix amusée :

- Madame Potter il est temps pour vous de faire un choix. Oui vous allez devoir faire un simple choix. Il va vous sembler cruel et dépourvu de sens cependant il va vous falloir choisir rapidement à moins que vous souhaitiez subir ma colère. J'espère que vous avez bien compris ces mots Evans, choisissez, votre mari et cette traître à son sang contre vos parents.

- Je ne comprends rien, je lui réponds la voix tremblante.

Il éclate de rire et s'approche de moi. Sans un mot il frappe James qui s'écroule sur le sol dans un bruit mat. Voldemort m'attrape fermement par le bras et me traîne devant mes parents qui ne bougent toujours pas. Il murmure un sort pour leur permettre de reparler. Et le sanglot de ma mère perce mon être. Un bruit sourd à mes oreilles qui m'empêche de réfléchir. La voix de Jedusor se fait plus proche, son souffle caresse la peau tendue de mon cou et se faufile jusqu'à mon oreille tandis que je percute ce qu'il me demande.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu restes insensible à ma puissance mentale Evans. Mais puisque je ne peux pas te briser de cette façon, il me reste une dernière solution : que tu te détruises toi-même. Alors choisis petite Lily, choisis entre tes deux mondes. Celui de la magie ou celui des Moldus ? Tes parents ou ton mari ? Allez Evans qui vas-tu sacrifier ?

J'ai mal. Si mal face à ces paroles. Et je ne peux rien faire face à tous ces Mangemorts. Le choix que je dois faire est infaisable à première vue mais il est tellement évident qu'il en devient ironique. Je me demande fugacement comment j'ai pu en arriver là et ma malédiction me revient une nouvelle fois en tête. Elle me frappe avec une telle force que je comprends qu'il n'est plus temps de revenir en arrière et que j'en assume les conséquences.

Je plonge mon regard dans celui de mon père qui n'est pas humide de larmes, qui n'est pas envahi par la peur mais qui reflète une compréhension dérangeante. Sa voix finit par me parvenir dans un murmure qui confirme un choix que j'avais déjà fait :

- Lily nous sommes vieux...

Une larme coule le long de ma peau, tombe sur le sol et je m'écroule à sa suite, chutant aux pieds de Jedusor qui pose samain sur ma nuque.

- Je suis désolée...

Ma mère me sourit et m'encourage. Par son regard je comprends son pardon qui me détruit délicatement. Elle attrape le bras de mon père et avec le reste de ses forces embrasse sa peau avant de tendre sa main vers moi que j'effleure. La chaleur de son corps me réconforte et me donne une puissance inépuisable, finalement leur pardon, mais aussi leur compréhension, me donnent la puissance de réaliser mon choix. Je tourne mon regard vers James qui se met à hurler, le visage transpirant la rage :

- Non Lily ne fais pas ça ! Il ne doit pas gagner bordel ! Il ne...

Seulement un coup met fin à ses cris qui sont remplacés par un gémissement tandis qu'il tombe de nouveau sur le sol, les mains crispées contre son ventre. Je ferme les yeux un instant avant de me relever et de me tourner vers celui que je déteste.

- Je vous hais tellement Tom. La haine que vous m'inspirez me donnerait presque la force de vous détruire. Seulement je ne suis pas stupide et ma tentative serait vaine. Alors je veux que vous me promettiez de ne pas tuer ceux de mon choix. Que vous allez me laisser en vie avec eux.

- Par la haine tu es liée à moi Evans, me répond-il de sa voix doucereuse. Par cette haine je te jure de tenir promesse aujourd'hui.

Je ferme les yeux avant de fixer une dernière fois ceux que je vais sacrifier. Je n'ai pas réellement le choix mais je crois en cette promesse. Une promesse de sorcier ne peut être brisée facilement, même par Voldemort. Alors je laisse les mots couler de ma bouche avec froideur :

- Tu connaissais mon choix Tom, avant même que tu me proposes ce marché. Alors vas-y tu as ma « bénédiction ».

- Nous sommes pareils Evans en fin de compte. Tellement semblables que ça en est amusant.

Et dans un murmure il se rapproche de mon oreille afin que je sois la seule à entendre ses paroles qui me laissent échapper un sanglot de désespoir :

- J'ai fait le même choix que toi il y a des années. Comme toi j'ai choisi la magie et j'ai éliminé tout ce qui me rattachait au monde des Moldus. J'ai sacrifié ce monde pour satisfaire mon égoïsme. Mon père est mort de ma propre main et aujourd'hui Evans tu fais de même.

Il me pousse dans les bras de James qui me rattrape malgré le sang qui coule le long de son visage. Il me serre si fort que je sens mon souffle se couper malgré ma tristesse implacable. Une autre étreinte se joint à la sienne et je reconnais l'odeur d'Alice qui sanglote à mon oreille, couvrant mes cris de désespoir.

_ Je m'écroule dans l'obscurité alors que deux halos verts entourent mes parents sous le regard écarlate de Jedusor. Tandis que je préfère tomber dans l'inconscience je le vois disparaître avec ses Mangemorts tout en m'envoyant un baiser de sa main gantée. _

**•**

**oOoooOoooOoooOo**

**•**

**Juillet 1979**

**•**

**oOoooOoooOoooOo**

**•**

Mon regard se perd dans la salle bondée. Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que l'on se retrouve autant réunis à un même endroit depuis des années. Je me demande si le présumé traître est parmi nous mais je ne préfère pas penser à une telle chose. Je sens finalement une main attraper ma taille pour m'amener au centre de la pièce tout en faisant perdre dans le néant mes pensées.

Albus me fait un clin d'œil avant de me placer au milieu des rangs, dans les bras de James. Lupin est juste devant moi et Sirius se pose à mes côtés, un sourire éblouissant sur son visage. J'aperçois Peter à la droite de James qui tente de remettre en place sa robe de sorcier tout en affichant une mine anxieuse. Je me demande pourquoi il semble si perdu dans ses pensées en ce moment. Mes réflexions sont cependant suspendues en un instant quand je croise le regard d'Aberforth qui me fait froid dans le dos. Il tente un sourire mais son visage se tord plus en grimace qu'autre chose alors je lui réponds à ma manière. Un frémissement de lèvres qui se tirent en un sourire éblouissant.

Et je me rappelle de cette photo prise quelques années auparavant, avec les prémices de l'Ordre. Combien sont morts depuis ? Beaucoup trop... Oui beaucoup trop.

Le souvenir des Prewett se rappelle à moi et une larme tente de couler contre ma joue mais finit sa chute à l'extrémité de mes cils. Je me tourne un instant vers James qui me fait un magnifique sourire tout en m'attrapant par la taille.

_ Le flash retentit, scellant cet instant sur une photo... De faux sourires au vu d'une décision commune pour la suite de la guerre..._

**•**

**oOoooOoooOoooOo**

**•**

**24 décembre 1979**

**•**

**oOoooOoooOoooOo**

**•**

- Sirius arrête de bouger tu vas faire tomber le sapin ! hurle James en se précipitant vers lui.

J'éclate de rire face à cette scène et je me tourne vers Remus qui me lance un clin d'œil. Je détourne le regard avec gêne. Oui je suis désormais dans une gêne permanente avec le jeune homme à cause des propos émis par James depuis la mort de mes parents. Il est persuadé qu'un traître est parmi nous et soupçonne Remus. J'ai du mal à comprendre d'où lui vient cette idée malgré le fait qu'il m'ait exposé en long et en large sa théorie. Ses arguments ne m'ont pas atteinte mais il est indéniable que l'idée trotte dans la tête de James et Sirius depuis, certes ils n'en font pas état devant moi mais je sais qu'ils en parlent encore.

Je laisse mes préoccupations de côté quand Alice arrive avec le plat principal. Comme par hasard tout le monde se précipite à table pour enfin manger après une longue attente à cause du retard des Prewett. Élisabeth est d'ailleurs assise avec un regard vide, mais pour la première fois depuis le décès de sa famille elle laisse apparaître un sourire sur son visage. Léger mais présent, ranimant l'espoir en moi. Pendant un instant j'espère que la guerre sera bientôt finie mais je me rends compte qu'avec sa fin, ma vie s'éteindra ainsi que celles d'autres proches. Peut-être même de cet enfant au visage innocent.

Je préfère laisser mes pensées se suspendre pour profiter de cet instant de bonheur, avec mes amis et ceux que j'aime. Je mets dans ma bouche une part du ragoût, savourant chaque sensation de brûlure sur ma langue. Oui profitons ensemble de cet instant avant de repartir dans mes pensées moroses.

_ Un instant précieux tandis que j'éclate de rire à une blague de James. Un sourire éclatant quand Peter renverse sa fourchette à terre alors qu'il sursaute à une allusion sur sa vie amoureuse prononcée par Sirius. L'amitié et l'amour en cet instant remplissent mon cœur de joie._

**•**

**oOoooOoooOoooOo**

**•**

**Janvier 1980**

**•**

**oOoooOoooOoooOo**

**•**

Mes mains se mettent à trembler. Je suis terrifiée tandis que je fixe le test encore humide se trouvant au creux de ma main. Mon cœur s'accélère et je le laisse tomber sur le sol.

Je me mets à courir dans la maison à la recherche de ma chambre j'ai l'impression qu'elle se trouve à des kilomètres de mon corps tremblant. Une fois dans celle-ci je me poste devant le grand miroir qui se trouve près de la fenêtre. Je relève mon haut, regardant mon ventre et je me place de profil. Je ne vois rien. Absolument rien mais pourtant au fond de moi, quand je passe ma main dessus je sais que le test ne s'est pas trompé.

Les larmes se mettent à couler sur mes joues. Furieuse de me rendre compte que quoi qu'il arrive mon destin me rattrape. Alors un sentiment de haine naît en moi et se dirige vers l'être qui commence à germer dans mon corps.

Je cherche un objet dans la chambre, comprenant que tout va venir de lui. Que la mort de mes parents, de mes amis et de mon futur est due à cet être. Cette chose qui va éclore de mes jambes et qui va tout détruire aussi facilement. Et puis je tombe enfin sur ce que je cherche. Un miroir brisé. Celui de ma mère que j'ai réussi à récupérer lors des funérailles ce miroir que j'ai cassé petite et que pourtant elle a gardé sur sa table de chevet durant des années sans que j'en comprenne la raison.

Cet objet est idéal, représentant ce que j'ai perdu et ce que je vais perdre. Oui je vais tout stopper maintenant, je vais arrêter, ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a des mois de cela.

Je me rends compte que je l'ai déjà en main. Ce morceau de miroir tranchant. Brillant et coupant qui me renvoie mon regard rempli de terreur et de folie. Je resserre ma poigne sur cet éclat sentant le sang glisser le long de mon poignet. Ce long filet rouge qui s'écoule sur le sol dans un bruit étrange et dérangeant. Je fixe ces points écarlates qui animent d'une vie morbide le carrelage blanc me donnant l'impression qu'ils sont des lumières brillantes et dansantes. Ils voltigent devant moi dans un ballet macabre et funeste. Je crois que je deviens folle. La folie s'empare de moi. Une pensée me transperce et la vérité éclot en moi avec une telle violence que je crispe un peu plus ma main sur le miroir.

Il a réussi.

Jedusor m'a brisée.

Telle une marionnette il m'a manipulée pour me faire perdre la tête.

Je lève alors le miroir tranchant pour le plonger dans mon être afin de tout arrêter. Pour que cette malédiction prenne fin. Son éclat brillant fait miroiter le temps et me bouleverse dans ma mélancolie. Je le fixe un instant et j'abaisse mon bras tout en soulevant mon haut d'une blancheur éclatante. Je n'ai cependant pas le temps d'atteindre mon ventre dénudé car une main m'arrête. Telle une caresse elle stoppe mon geste.

Et je reconnais cette texture, cette douceur et cette odeur. Tous mes sens me rappellent à moi et me murmurent à qui j'ai affaire tandis que mon corps s'affaisse.

Deux bras m'entourent et le miroir s'échoue sur le sol. Je pousse un cri de désespoir qui s'étouffe dans mes larmes. Il me retourne et je plonge dans ce regard aussi vieux que le temps lui-même me fixant avec tendresse.

Saturne. Mon Saturne. Celui qui est toujours là dans mon ombre et qui vient d'arrêter mon geste rempli de désespoir.

- Chut, murmure-t-il. Pourquoi en venir à une telle extrémité ?

Je sens des larmes naître et couler le long de mon visage. Tout s'étouffe dans ma gorge et ma bouche devient si pâteuse qu'un sanglot lui répond, brisant ma voix. Finalement, après quelques secondes de douleur, j'arrive enfin à lui parler d'une voix brisée :

- Il suffit d'un geste pour leur permettre de vivre... Un tout petit geste !

- C'est votre enfant. Celui de l'amour entre toi et ton époux.

- L'amour ? Quel amour ? Il va tous nous faire tuer !

Mes jambes cèdent et je m'écroule à ses pieds. Mon corps tremble. Il est rempli de sursauts. Un cri veut percer mes lèvres mais il s'éteint dans ma salive. Cette salive qui engourdit ma bouche et qui semble vouloir m'étouffer. J'ai presque envie de la laisser faire mais quand je croise le regard de Neptune je m'en sens incapable. Il me sourit et s'agenouille devant mon corps meurtri.

Sans un mot il prend ma main ensanglantée et la recouvre de la sienne. Je sens un léger picotement traverser mon être et quand il enlève sa peau ma plaie a disparu. Tout comme mon chagrin. Il est venu et il est reparti. Tout aussi rapidement. Il se rapproche de moi et me murmure des mots qui me font fermer les yeux, aussi doucement qu'un baiser :

- Lily nous avons besoin de cet enfant. Tout comme il aura besoin de toi. Ne le sacrifie pas sinon nous allons tout perdre.

Un vent. Un léger souffle sur mon visage. Si fugace que j'en reste de marbre.

Quand j'ouvre mes yeux Neptune a disparu et dans l'encadrement de la porte se tient celui pour qui j'ai été prête à tuer mon enfant.

James. Il me fixe avec inquiétude. Le sang sur le sol, les éclats de verre à mes pieds, mon visage rougi par les larmes d'angoisse. Il s'approche de moi doucement comme si j'étais un animal blessé. Et je sursaute quand je comprends que c'est cela, que je suis aussi meurtrie qu'une bête emmenée à l'abattoir.

- Lily ?

Je sursaute à sa voix et je plonge mon regard dans le sien.

J'ai envie d'éviter ce que je vais lui dire. J'ai envie de partir loin d'ici, loin de ce destin qui m'accable. J'ai envie de ne plus être égoïste comme à cet instant. J'ai envie de tout oublier un instant dans ce regard et de ne rien lui avouer. J'ai envie d'être comme ma sœur, une pure brebis dans le monde moldu. J'ai envie de tout sauf de ce que je vis depuis des mois et des mois.

Pourtant, une nouvelle fois je vais lui sourire et lui annoncer cette nouvelle qui va le remplir de joie. Je vais faire semblant d'être perdue mais heureuse. Je vais faire semblant de m'intéresser à cet être. Je vais faire semblant de l'aimer. Je vais faire semblant mais je ne vais rien dire. Je ne vais pas m'enfuir pour profiter du reste de notre vie. L'ignorance sera une bénédiction pour lui et pour le reste de mes proches. Moi je vais enfouir au fond de moi ma peur, mon angoisse et ma tristesse.

Pour une fois je ne serai pas égoïste.

- Lily ?

- James je suis enceinte.

_Ces quatre mots ne font qu'une nouvelle fois précipiter l'inévitable. Quand il me répond par un sourire et une étreinte je me retiens de pleurer. Et je me jure à cet instant de tout faire pour que durant le reste de sa vie il soit assez heureux pour me donner l'envie de rire._


End file.
